Once Upon a Devil
by Jello 36
Summary: A path unexplored, and a life left long behind, this is a collection of stories about a witch who once fell in love with a devil who cried.
1. Chapter 1

_**HEEEEY! I am not dead. I decided to write some more fanfiction. This one will be more graphic and have lots of heavy romantic qualities. There may be explicit material in later chapters, I don't know yet, but just a heads up. Please don't read if you are not comfortable with suggestive and/or gory material. **_

_**Thank you,**_

_**Jello**_

* * *

It had been a fateful day. That time, when Vergil was but a child. He could remember even the smallest detail of that horrible day. He was angry with his brother which wasn't uncommon for the twins, but that day it changed everything that could have been.

He had been jealous, angry at Dante for trying to trade for his sword, the Yamato. He knew Dante did it for the kicks of seeing Vergil get angry, since they had both been given a sword of their own that had once belonged to their father, and of course, each sword was still too large for the child it was intended. Regardless of his lack of size in regards to the blade, Vergil dutifully toted his katana at all times and vigilantly kept watch for any sign of their father's return. Of course, he barely even remembered what his father looked like, but that was alright, he was sure he would know the instant he set eyes on him.

"Vergil! Dante!"

The gentle, but firm beckoning of an all too familiar voice called Vergil from his sulking and his attention toward his mother who stood at the doorstep of their home. Pursing his thin lips, Vergil huffed a tuft of his white hair from his face and got to his feet from the rock he rested on. "Coming, Mother!" He reluctantly called back while beginning his slow journey back. It wasn't far, since he was only on the edge of the woods near their home, but it was made even slower by his sluggish movements of mild rebellion. He knew Dante would beat him there and he also knew he didn't want to talk to his bratty little brother.

Of course, his twin was already standing on the front porch, equally annoyed at Vergil and with arms crossed over his little chest in fury. They were only eight years old, but fully capable of pushing each others' buttons like professional manipulators. That much was evidenced by the dirt scuffs and the slight bruises on each other where they fought and wrestled out their anger. And naturally, their mother noticed.

"Now, now. You have been fighting again?" Eva asked the two boys, a small smile crossing her face as she shook her head in disappointment. "You really do need to take care of each other. That's what brothers are for, you know?" She chuckled, smiling as she knelt in front of her two boys to bring them into a hug.

Vergil personally thought his mother was the most perfect being in existence. Faithful, kind and gentle. Unlike Dante, she knew just what to say to make him feel loved, safe and secure. He could feel his anger melting away at the sight of her beautiful smile which caused a slow grin to form on his own face in response. He didn't have to look at his brother to know he was doing the exact same thing sheepishly.

"Aw mom, we were just playing..." Dante stated while twiddling his fingers nervously, afraid he was going to get in trouble but knowing he wouldn't. Eva wasn't angry, because if she was, she'd be far more irate.

"I'm sure you were." Eva's tone belayed she knew exactly what they had been up to, and she didn't mind so long as they made up. "Now, I made some cake for your birthday. Am I going to have to eat it all alone?" She asked playfully while feigning a dramatic expression of panic at the thought and rested a hand on her forehead as though she might faint.

Both boys couldn't restrain a giggle at their mother's dramatization, since they would both GLADLY assist in the consumption of cake. "Beat ya to the kitchen!" Dante eyed Vergil as he challenged him and dashed for the kitchen.

Vergil, however, was determined to be the perfect little gentleman. He dusted off his sleeves, straightened his back and stepped beside his mother, offering up his arm for her to take. "I'll take you there." He offered in the most prim and proper voice that came to mind. He must set the superior example as the older brother after all, even if it means escorting a full grown woman with his diminutive child's body.

Warm laughter washed over Vergil, stoking his pride as his mother beamed and wound her arm through his, although this meant she was having to bend her knees to be on his level. "I would be honored, my little gentleman." She praised her elder son in a gleeful tone as he escorted her directly to the kitchen where they both spotted that Dante had already found the icing she used in preparation.

Besides Dante's now icing streaked face, Vergil's eyes widened at the sight of a three layer cake with blue and red designs. Both of the boys had their favorite color and Eva had captured both onto the delicious looking, slightly lopsided cake. Neither boy cared if it wasn't perfect, they both just couldn't wait to stuff their faces with it. As evidenced by Dante licking the icing spoon the way he was.

With a smile, Eva released Vergil's arm and moved to light the two candles protruding from the cake. One for each boy. Both boys grinned as they exchanged glances and then looked at their mother. They seemed to have the same thought as they ambushed her in a dual hug, throwing their arms around her and grinning up happily at the woman who bore them.

"Thank you, Mother!" "Thanks Mom!"

Their voices had intermingled before they bother turned their attention to the amber light of the candle. The boys simultaneously gave a large huff of wind at the candles to snuff out the light into a simple wisp of gray smoke. Eva couldn't contain her smile as she dutifully reminded them.

"Remember to make a wish!" She watched as they both squeezed their eyes shut and scrunched up their faces to concentrate on that all important wish that came to mind. Vergil could only think of one thing that he wanted. To see his mother smile like this every single day. Yes, that was the perfect wish.

Finally after a long moment, they both opened their eyes to see that Eva had pulled from somewhere, a small box for each of them. The blue one for Vergil and the red for Dante. "I have these for you. They are very, very special. I want you to take very good care of them. They're all I have left from your dad, and I want you to have them." Eva's tone had taken on a serious, but affectionate tone as each boy began to open up their present.

Upon opening them, each lad found a red gem set in an amulet with the name of the respective child inscribed on the back of it. Vergil held his with wide eyes and slowly put the chain over his head to rest on his neck. It was slightly heavy, but he could only feel a slight sense of eagerness at the sensation. He was trusted with yet another important relic from his father, the hero Sparda. His eyes were shining with excitement as a small, honored smile crossed his face.

Dante however, was staring down at his with a frown. "Why should we get more junk from that guy?" He asked of his mother with his white brows furrowed darkly in slight anger. Eva seemed shocked by his hostility and gasped softly.

"Dante..." She started softly, but Vergil abruptly interrupted.

"What do you mean by that, exactly?! Father left to save us all, he's a hero! Anything he leaves for us is a gift that should be treasured! Besides, mother made the setting, can't you tell?" Vergil growled in anger, his fists trembling as he tried to stay still.

"He left us behind, but if he was really a powerful hero, he'd be here to protect us and Mom! But he's not, so he sucks!" Dante shouted back, equally hostile before he stuck his tongue out at his brother. Eva hardly had a chance to say a word before Vergil retaliated once again.

"You're stupid if you think he'd leave us and Mother behind without the power to come home eventually! He trusted us to take care of her! Stupid!" Vergil shouted out in a passion, stamping his foot before he turned and ran out the front, back to the forest where he always dealt with his anger.

"Yeah?! Well you're more stupid!" Dante roared after him before he in turn charged for his room to go and sulk as well. Both boys had rushed to their respective safe places, leaving Eva bewildered and concerned for her boys. Oh my, they really are always fighting.

She sighed and moved to clean up the mess in the kitchen that was left behind by Dante's snitching little fingers. She was gathering up the dishes when she took note to the scent of something burning. She quickly checked the oven to ensure that there wasn't anything burning that she may have left inside. A quick look confirmed that was not the source. But as she was trying to see if perhaps she left a candle burning, movement outside the kitchen window caught her eye.

There, outside on the lawn was a beast, a terrible beast. It looked like a demon of some kind, doubtless drawn to the smell of Sparda's kin. Eva's eyes widened in horror and concern for her children. Whatever had happened to her protective barrier, it was most certainly down.

Panic filled her mind as she gathered her dress and dashed up the stairs where she knew Dante was. She can't call out to Vergil without alerting that beast, so she must ensure at least one of her children was safe. As she frantically ran up the stairs, a shockwave ripped through the house, followed by an intense wave of heat and flame. The entire building shook right down to it's foundation as flames lit up on the exposed wooded parts of the structure. She could hear the roaring of the inferno that was forming and quickly made it to Dante's room where the boy was rising up from the floor he had been knocked down to. He still had red icing smears across his face as he looked up in a panic.

"Mom? Mom, what is happening?!" He asked, his voice full of trepidation as the woman came up to him and grabbed his hand to pull him to his feet.

"Come here!" She spoke breathlessly while halfway dragging him to his closet and looking over her shoulder as she pushed him into it. She knew this could only mean one thing. They had been found, and she must protect them somehow.

Before her son could protest or ask any questions, she began to speak. "You need to hide, Dante. No matter what happens, you mustn't leave!" She exclaimed while hearing movement, and it sounded as though something may be breaking into the downstairs of the house. She's out of time! "I need to find Vergil, I promise I'll be back." She spoke in a frantic tone that left her son mute in shock. He had never seen such a look on his mother's face before. She looks absolutely terrified.

Eva had grabbed Dante's face, gently caressing his cheeks as she tried to reassure the child, but also knew this may very well be her last moment with him. "I know this is hard. You must listen to me. Be a big boy... a man, huh?" She tried to smile at him as if this was some kind of game. But as she did, she concentrated a small spell over him. One to hide him from the demons and protect him from the flame and smoke. At least for a little while.

"And if I do not return, you must run. By yourself, alone." She added frantically. "You must change your name, forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning." She tried to smile as she looked at him and shut the doors, sealing them with another magic spell as she saw Dante's shocked and frightened face. She knew this was too much for an eight year old, but... but she had no choice. turned and left him there, running for the stairs to head outside to where Vergil is.

"Vergil! Where are you, Vergil?!" She cried as she ran to find the boy, knowing she would alert the demon, but also knowing it was necessary. Her boy is in grave danger!

Meanwhile, Vergil had been in the middle of sulking when all of this began. It was the shockwave and the heat burst that threw him from his rock and onto the pine needle covered forest floor. His icy blue eyes widened as he jumped to his feet and bore witness to a four legged beast the size of a bus burning his home and breaking into it. "Mother! Dante!" He screamed in horror as he ran for the house, doing his best to pull Yamato from it's sheath despite the fact the sword was far too big for him right now. He was trembling with fear for his loved ones, but willing to try and protect them.

As he entered the growing inferno of the house, he heard his mother calling out for him amidst the roar of the flames. "Mother! Mother, I'm here!" He screamed, and his eyes widened in relief when he saw her coming down the stairs. Where was that creature from before?! That-?! Vergil had no time to think as the world suddenly seemed to stop turning when his mother looked at him in utter horror. He sensed the danger and turned his head, blue eyes focusing in on the beast that slowly reached for him. His hands wouldn't move fast enough, painfully slow as he began to slash with the Yamato to try and stop it. Instead of his hope to slash the demon and save them, his mother threw herself in front of the reaching demon as his claws pierced her body and she screamed in agony.

Vergil could only watch helplessly as his mother was thrown like a rag doll into the wall, busting the studs and sending her body tumbling into the grassy yard. His eyes widened at the warm and wet sensation of her blood splatter that had sprinkled his face like freckles. Something within him stirred as his slash continued, cutting the demon... too little, too late. As the beast roared in agony and scampered away whimpering, it left it's severed limb on the ruined cakes in the kitchen. Vergil dashed out the hole it had created when it flung his mother outside, and sheathed Yamato somewhat clumsily.

"Mother! Mother... no..." He wailed at the sight of the crimson fluid he could see staining her beautiful dress and the light in her eyes fading. "Mother, please, what do I do?!" He cried, begging for someone, anyone or anything to please help him right now!

Her chest was rising and falling with great effort as she looked to her poor boy who was sobbing out his fear and grief. A small smile crossed her face as she lifted a trembling hand to her little boy's cheek. He had fallen to his knees beside her as she tried to find the strength to say something to her son.

"Be strong... Vergil..." She whispered the three words with great effort before she began to choke on her own blood, coughing up red froth as she drowned from within. She couldn't breathe, and her son could only watch helplessly as his mother convulsed in the pain that comes right before death.

"Mother please don't... Mother...!" Vergil was shedding tears as he cried for her to live, his salty tears blending with the blood on his cheeks and dripping down his cheeks in diluted crimson drops. He could do nothing but hold her hand as she clenched it tightly, suffering in her last moments. He watched as the convulsions finally slowed and then halted, leaving a lifeless corpse where his mother had once been. Shock slowly overrode his grief as he reached out to touch her cheek while the color drained from it slowly.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and the shock at what he was seeing made him feel almost numb while his childish fingers gently touched her now still face. He was deaf to the sound of the incoming beast that landed behind him, for all he could hear was the sound of ringing in his ears. But he felt when a great fist took hold of his small body and tore him away from her. With his free hand clutching the Yamato, he screamed in outrage, struggling against a force far too great for him. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her still-warm body that lay so limply on the grass, burning the image into his mind as the winged beast took flight with him in his clutches.

All Vergil could feel was a sense of emptiness, despair and the grave sense that something in the world was horribly wrong and would never be the same way again. He gritted his teeth while screaming in rage as a foreign sense of fury began to burn through his body. A glow emerged from his veins as only hatred came to his thoughts. These... these demons... these beasts... these MURDERERS! They took his mother! They took Dante! They took everything right before his eyes and he was powerless to stop it! Never again! Never again would he lose something precious!

As his anger enveloped his body, the explosion of magical energy burst on the demon, forcing him to let go mid-flight and dropping Vergil miles from his home and from a distance no human should survive a fall from. Vergil didn't even really notice as he hurtled downward, just staring up at the sky to stars that twinkled so beautifully, as if everything was alright. Maybe this... was all a dream. Maybe he'd wake up, and there would be his mother, calling them to breakfast. And he'd fight with Dante, like always. Vergil just clutched Yamato as though his life depended on it before he hit the ground and it all went black from the impact.

Hours, days, weeks, who knew how long it had been before Vergil slowly opened his eyes to the feeling of movement. His eyes widened slowly and focused on a beautiful woman's face. Not his mother, but someone else who seemed to him to be some kind of angel.

"H...Hello?" He spoke softly, looking up weakly at the woman who dressed all in red, with feathered tufts hanging from her sleeves. She had short platinum hair and angular features that were only accentuated by her somewhat intense makeup. Ruby red lips and intense pale eyes... she was like a dream.

The woman was staring down at him, and seemed to have moved him from wherever he had been, since he could smell the faint scent of her perfume on his coat. In his little hand he still clutched the Yamato's sheath with a deathlike grip, while his other was coated in dried blood that cracked at his movement.

"You fell from a far distance. It's a wonder you're still alive." The woman spoke softly, as if she was thinking, and also in an accent. Then she reached out and lifted Vergil's small amulet in hand to look at it in her gloved fingers.

Vergil responded violently by grabbing his amulet with his free hand and staring at her with wide eyes. "Don't touch that!" He shouted, blue eyes wide while he scooted back in fear. It was the last gift given to him by his mother, and it was precious because of that. Wait... his mother... she... Vergil's wide blue eyes seemed even more large and misty with sorrow at the memory.

The tall woman had retracted her hand, and knelt beside him. "I apologize. That must be important to you." The woman smiled gently and reached out to pet the boy's hair. She seemed to be trying to reassure him, and it was working. Vergil was shaking in shock and terror at the rush of memories, but the boy had already risen to his feet.

"Dante...! My little brother! I must find him! Where am I? Please, help me! I must find my brother before he is hurt like my mother!" He begged of the woman, looking up at her entreatingly. He needed help, but he doesn't know where to go or even where he is.

"Very well, I shall help you. But I must leave soon. I won't be able to stay with you." The woman promised her services while offering her hand. But the child refused it, instead walking ahead.

"First I must locate where we are... how far I am from home." He informed her, taking the lead in the direction that seemed most suiting. He looked back at her with a thoughtful frown bending his brow as he spoke.

"Thank you, miss. My name is Vergil, may I ask yours?"

"I'm Jeanne." The woman replied softly while following the child into the darkness of the wood, to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Trigger Warning: There is gore material in this chapter as well as mild sexual indications toward an teenage Vergil, so please do not continue if this makes you uncomfortable. _**

**_Thank you, _**

**_~Jello_**

* * *

The scene of the ruined house met Vergil's gaze, leaving him aghast at the sight of it. He was standing out in the clearing that made up the front yard with the strange woman in red, Jeanne, beside him. The structure was charred, damaged and so dead in appearance. The fire had long since been put out, and his mother's corpse was no longer in the yard. Surely she had been buried or devoured by the demons who attacked.

Unfortunately, it seemed as though it had at least been a few days since the attack, which left Vergil to wonder a few things. Was Dante alright and where was he? How long had this woman been watching him while he was out?

Vergil knew it was probably futile to come here, but he couldn't help being drawn to his home, since he knew of no other place to go. His blue gaze seemed misty as he walked into the busted door.

"Dante? Dante... are you here?" He called softly, his voice barely stirring the silence of the musky home. Nothing stirred in response, and it left him standing there in the dust and ash, without words and terribly alone. Vergil seemed to hear the reverberation of his own voice, and it left him in more discomfort than before. He was afraid to explore the home for fear that Dante was gone. But he was the big brother... he had to be strong for Dante.

Slowly, Vergil stepped onto the lowest stair, jumping at the creak of the wood that groaned in protest to his weight. He hesitated once more before just taking a deep breath and running up the stairs to check Dante's room. "Dante?!" He cried, his voice cracking in both agonizing fear that he'd find his brother dead and the possibility that maybe he was gone forever. But upon stepping into his brother's bedroom, he could see the burn marks and the closet door which was completely unscathed by the inferno that had consumed much of the house.

The boy heaved a soft sigh of relief at the sight. Dante had been protected by their mother, he was sure of it. Of course she'd save Dante first, he was the baby of the family. Vergil finally managed a small smile at the thought of Dante out there somewhere, alive and well, though most likely alone. Unless someone had helped him like Jeanne had helped Vergil... Speaking of Jeanne, Vergil turned to look at her, but there was no sign of his strange crimson angel.

"Miss Jeanne?" Vergil called out timidly, somewhat concerned by the situation. Was she under attack? Or had she left as she had warned him of? Vergil hurriedly rushed down the stairs to check for any sign of her. She was gone... as though she had never been there to begin with. Vergil had stumbled out into the grassy yard when he spotted her figure stepping through a portal away. "Thank you miss Jeanne!" He shouted after her as the portal closed behind her fleeting figure.

Now truly left to his own devices, Vergil took a deep breath and recollected his thoughts. He must find a way to protect his brother, and be strong as his mother requested. To do that, he would need the strength to fight and protect Dante. He can't even find his mother's body to pay his respects to her. No... as a brother, it is his duty to move on and protect his brother.

It was then, that Vergil set out into the world, determined to become the most powerful warrior he could be... to protect what mattered. But he never did find Dante until it was all too late.

* * *

Standing at the precipice of a rock outcropping, the youth stared down at the bleak valley below with an icy blue eyed gaze. He had little left that he still cared for, and here he was, seeking yet another way to improve himself. He had found teachers to help him study and become skilled in his fighting, but even so, there was much to be desired. Vergil knew there was much he lacked in terms of power. No matter how much he struggled, there would always be someone stronger. He had been searching fruitlessly for his brother, to find and protect him no matter where he was. Sometimes he felt like he should give up hope, but other times, he knew his twin was still somewhere, alive and probably alone like Vergil himself.

Of course there had been kind-hearted people at first who helped Vergil, but almost always it ended in betrayal. For few did not know of the snow haired son of Sparda was lost, and wanted by nearly all for the blood running through his veins. Even one of his sword masters had sought to kill him after a time of apprenticeship. If not to take his power, many wanted to put a stop to the evil he might unleash one day. Carrying the legacy of Sparda was no easy task for the teen. But he could cling to the fact that his one remaining family member was out there somewhere, safe and sound. Vergil could feel that Dante was still alive, for some bond they shared told him so.

While that thought provided a measure of solace to the lonely soul, it didn't do much to soothe Vergil's guilt and loneliness. More than ever before, he felt the need to be stronger, to seek out more powerful foes and begin to devour their power where they might have taken his. He'll never let another creature, be it man or beast, to touch a single person he cared about.

This was one such day, where he lay in wait for his prey who would appear in the valley below to feast upon the lost villagers who'd fall under the spell of it's call. Vergil had done his research on the creature, a naga of some kind. Her preferred prey were little boys and young men. Doubtless to create a new generation of her devilish offspring and to provide dinner once that was done.

Vergil was his own bait for this trap. He would overcome the overwhelming odds before him and emerge more than victorious. He'd take her demonic power for himself. With a sigh, Vergil swept his white hair back in his typical style and got to his feet, holding Yamato in his clenched fingers. He cannot accept defeat, no matter what.

The boy was flying through the air toward the ground at an alarming speed, and yet his face seemed perfectly composed when he braced himself and rolled upon landing to prevent the full damage of the fall. Of course it still hurt, mainly his shoulder, but nothing he couldn't shrug off without too much effort.

As the youth got to his feet and rolled his shoulder out to clear the ache, he looked around at the new surroundings. It was bleak, with scrawny trees and unfriendly flora that seemed to loom hauntingly over every appearance of a path. This forest reeked of absolute menace and unfriendly welcome. It mattered little to the young Vergil who simply rested the Yamato on his shoulder and began to advance. With his brown boots crunching upon the drying grass, and blue eyes looking sharply for any movement, his very approach exuded a guarded stance. He would be ready to strike at any moment. He knew this beast would be far more stealthy than he, so he must sharpen his senses to anticipate her.

His heart thumped away in his chest as adrenaline rushed through his veins, filling him with a sense of both dread and excitement. He kept his breaths slow and calm, to maintain his careful concentration despite the excitement of the hunt.

A snap of a twig spiked his attention directly to his right, but he caught himself to keep from charging in. Yes... she knew he was here, didn't she? He was only fourteen, but his senses were keener than any human and he could feel the aggression in the air and it wasn't coming from him. An intense hunger was driving this beast, and not a kind he would enjoy.

Vergil forcefully relaxed his muscles and pretended not to have heard the twig, instead concentrating all of his efforts on locating the source. Where was she? She is of the same nature as a snake, so she wouldn't have broken the stick unless it was deliberate, as snakes are stealthy beasts. Which could mean only one thing. She was planning to attack from the opposite, or another direction.

In one swift movement, Vergil had drawn the Yamato and spun to slash the oncoming beast that shot from behind him with fangs bared and long black tresses flowing. A loud cry and a hiss indicated his blow had at least cut something, but he wasn't swift enough to stop the lash that shot out from her snake trunk to slap him back with her tail. Vergil grunted in pain as he was thrown against a tree and jumped back up to his feet to observe his enemy now that she was fully revealed.

The naga itself was a beautiful creature, with a pale face and large yellow eyes that had slits like a serpent. She had long coal black hair that fell mostly over her eyes, cut partially by the slash Vergil had just given her. She wore no clothing whatsoever, so her round breasts were completely exposed, though Vergil hardly cared. He was more focused on the study of her potential threat level. The naga was muscular and lean, with scales starting just below her naval and increasing into a giant snake-like trunk that tapered into a tail after a long distance. He couldn't be certain how long that tail was, but she was definitely angered by the bleeding wound across her shoulder. Vergil hissed softly between his teeth when he noted how shallow it was. How pathetic of him.

The beast narrowed her amber eyes as a soft hiss emerged from between fanged teeth. She pulled back as though a cobra might to strike, with Vergil preparing to defend himself. Perhaps he had overestimated his own reflex speed? Snakes are known to be fast. So he must simply become faster or die.

It was a blur of movement paired with a burst of adrenaline as the female shot past Vergil who slashed once again to try and fend her off. But she had fooled the boy, darting beside him rather than full on charging him and swept her slithering tail across his ankles to whip his feet out from under him.

Vergil let out a cry of surprise as instead of his envisioned defense, he found himself face first in the dirt. With a hiss of his own, he moved to jump to his feet, but the snake had hardly hesitated as her tail began to wrap around his slim body, specifically pinning his arms to his sides and rendering the Yamato useless, though Vergil only tightened his grip as the coils surrounded his body.

"Don't sssstruggle, boy." The naga hissed softly, running a finger over Vergil's smooth cheek as if she were gloating over her prize. But despite her croon warning him not to struggle, Vergil thrashed with every ounce of strength in his body, and even went so far as to bite at her finger.

"Release me, beast!" He growled in a mixture of anger and panic as the naga grabbed him by his cheeks, forcing him to look at her as her tail constricted ever so slowly to halt his movement completely. He still had a grip on Yamato, but it did him no good if he could not swing it. He grimaced in pain at the continued constriction, just enough to make it painful, but before it could break any bones.

"You are not like the humansss." The soft words emerged from pale lips as her forked tongue shot out to taste the air, though she didn't hesitate to touch his face with the wet appendage while she was at it. She seemed pleased by the taste she had of the boy's smooth flesh, but Vergil was more angered by it than anything else. He knew it meant that she would have a taste of the power coursing through his veins.

Her eyes had widened and pupils dilated as though she were in the midst of an ecstatic episode as she caressed his cheek, but pressed her clawlike left thumbnail into his flesh. Just a bit. Just enough to draw blood that she greedily lapped up with her forked tongue.

"Y-You... Your blood... You carry...!" The naga nearly moaned at the sensation of power running through her taste buds. But her momentary distraction provided the opening that Vergil needed to move just enough.

He gripped the Yamato and focused all of his power into a forced swing. Anything to cut himself from this prison of serpent flesh! He was met with the satisfying resistance that could only be snake scales. Finally! He jerked away as best he could when the naga shrieked and writhed, but he cried out when the tail tightened around his legs, pulling him off of his balance and on his back in the forest floor. A closer view indicated that he had not severed the serpentine trunk as he had hoped, but instead had cut deeply into her body, not quite enough to expose the bone of her spine.

"Youuuuuu! Folissssssh boy!" The naga hissed as she dragged the child closer to her, wounded tail and all wrapping around his arm to crush it beyond use and pin him down. She was slowly adding pressure to his arm with the sword while her eyes narrowed and she lunged forward to the struggling child.

Vergil could feel the wet of her blood soaking into his clothes as he writhed. He could feel the force of her tail on his arm slowly pushing it to the point where he knew it would soon snap. And snap it did, almost at the same instant that she had sank her fangs into his thin neck. Vergil could not help but to cry out in pain as his arm lay listlessly by his side and a burning sensation spread from her fangs throughout his body. Following the burn was a slow numbing sense that seemed to make both pain and feeling fade away. She was using venom on him?! He had sorely underestimated his opponent. Now he knew not of what his fate would be. He could only guess that she would try to devour him like all other demons tried to do thus far.

No attempt that Vergil gave made her so much as move, to the point where Vergil was beginning to succumb to it. He could hear the purr in her tone as he fought to maintain his consciousness. His eyes slowly dulled as he began to fade into blackness, unaware of what fate befell him.

When he awoke, he could hear a heavy rasping sound, like something heavy was being dragged across an uneven ground. It took him a moment to realize from staring at the trees moving above him, that it was in fact, him who was being dragged on the forest floor. He slowly tried to turn his head, but nothing was responding to him despite all of his efforts.

Darkness covered his vision as the light was snuffed out. He could only guess he had been drug into some kind of cave, based on the moss and the sounds of bones rattling when his body was scraping the rock beneath him. Slowly but surely, he was regaining the feeling in his body. He lifted his blue eyes and began to search around, his pupils expanding to capture more light in the room.

The details began to appear slowly to him, revealing a rocky cavern with slightly luminous moss that was coating the rocks and the ceiling, bathing the room in a dim light. He caught the glint of the white bones scattered across the bottom of the cave. But most notably, was the female beast who grabbed him by his broken arm to lift his still limp body and a piece of what was once a rib, that she slammed into his forearm which punctured flesh and part of the stone. It had in a sense, trapped him there, just as his bones had finally reset with their rapid healing.

Vergil gritted his teeth, determined not to satisfy her with the sound of his pain. He would bear it! But she while she lifted his other arm, he took a quick look around to locate his one friend in this situation. Yamato, where had she put it or did she abandon it out in the forest? His eyes widened in pain when the naga repeated the action with his unbroken arm and essentially crucified him to her cave wall. He was bleeding, and knew he would heal rapidly, which is probably why she did it in the first place, but for now he lowered his angry blue eyes on her in a baleful glance.

"You are not afraid?" The naga seemed curious as she reached out to touch his cheek once more and ran her slim fingers down his smooth flesh to the place she had bitten him earlier, already healed.

"I am afraid of no simple beast like you." Vergil spat as he jutted out his lower jaw in determination, defiantly challenging the bitch to try her best. Of course his words spurred her into action. She hissed violently, and dug her claws into his neck.

"Were it not for your blood being ssso rich and perfect for offssspring, I'd devour you now. But..." Her amber eyes gained a wicked glint as she smirked at him and drove her claws into his flesh and began to drag them down, cutting his shirt and coat while she did. "You heal ssso sssplendidly." The naga gleefully observed as the wounds caused by her claws began to close and heal of their own accord.

Vergil was trying his utmost to be silent, but he squirmed in discomfort at the burning sensation of her claws digging through his body. He gritted his teeth and knew this could only mean one thing. It infuriated him. This foul creature dares to think she can create offspring with his blood? With the blood of Sparda? It made him want to laugh in derision. She could see it across his face and in his hate filled glance.

But something else caught her attention that made her halt. She noticed a glint under his shirt that made her pause and brush the tatters of fabric out of the way. The pendant on his neck that emanated with power. She gave a soft coo before fingering it softly, curiously.

"What isss thisss?" She asked him while letting the amulet rest on her palm, studying it's red gem closely. She could see the etching of Vergil's name on the setting and scraped her thumbnail on the surface to see if it was soft or as hard as the gem appeared to be and then jerked the amulet off of his neck.

"You dare... You dare to touch that...?!" Vergil's voice shook with unrestrained rage at the very fact that she dare touch his most precious gift and made him snap. The last thing his mother ever gave him, and she had the gall to take it. Every part of him felt the intense desire to make her burn for tainting the purest thing with her disgusting touch. He lifted his upper lip in a snarl as he summoned every power within him to break free. He needed that power... that power...!

Then, like the instant of chains breaking off from the wrists of slaves, Vergil felt it. That overwhelming sense of control, and power coursing through his veins. It burned, and yet felt just right. His veins glowed with a pale blue light that began to trigger a reaction that Vergil didn't mind a bit. The bones of his hand began to shift and warp as spikes began to grow from his body. He braced his feet on the wall and began to push with all of his might.

The naga had slithered back in pure awe as she observed the glowing boy. His eyes were a brilliant blazing blue glow as his facial structure warped and changed into a demon. A full on demon with insectoid features, but most notably, a fierce rage on his face. And the fact he tore away from the bones restraining him, incinerating the old human bones into dust and ash.

Fear quickly replaced the naga's awe when she realized the she was the direction of his anger. She began to slither toward the exit, her eyes wide as the beast that had once been a child shot from the wall, leaving a crater behind as all four of his wings extended to halt before he struck the other wall. A bluish glow filled the cavern as then shot at the beast who was beating a fast retreat for the exit.

He caught the very end of her tail, clutching it with his own spiked claws as he pierced the scales as smoothly as butter. She let out a shriek of pain as she thrashed and shook, trying to get loose from him but in vain. Vergil breathed a low growl as he began to pull her back, dragging her entire trunk back by an arms' length before he slammed another hand full of claws into her flesh to drag her back yet another arm length back. Movement by movement, he dragged her closer to him, his rage being marked into her very flesh as she was being drawn closer to her inevitable doom.

Her shrieking and thrashing continued up to the point where he was nearly at her trunk. Her hissing and wailing was continuing as she tried a desperate attempt to strike him and subdue the demonic side he had awoken.

But her teeth were caught by his left thumb that jutted in between her jaw, while his fingers curled around to hold her head by his grip while keeping her jaw from closing with his thumb. He brought her so close to his face that she was staring into those endless wells of blue light.

"This..." He spoke slowly as his right hand released her flesh to take the amulet from her hand with a firm but tender grasp. "Belongs to me." Vergil growled in pure hatred for her very filthy existence as he placed the hand with the amulet to his chest while she whimpered in fear, unable to form words with his thumb restricting her jaw.

He growled fiercely as he began to increase the pressure of his grasp on her jaw, pressing tighter and tighter to make her jaw finally snap under his grip. He didn't so much as flinch as the beast screeched in pain as her jaw unhinged uselessly and blood splattered across his face and her body. He had put the amulet back upon his neck so he could use his other hand. He reached to grab either side of her skull while her tail wrapped around his body, trying to crush him while she struggled to get free from this growing headache.

The demon continued to apply the pressure to her skull, growling intensely as she writhed beneath the force. Vergil let out a roar as he pushed to the breaking point, crushing her skull in a splatter of bone, and brain matter. He gritted his fang like teeth in disgust and shook himself off as the creature writhed slowly and weakly to a halt in death. He dropped her crushed head, letting her trunk hit the ground in a dull thump. Stepping away from the corpse, Vergil narrowed his eyes and looked at his clawed hands.

So this... this was the power he had awoken by rage? He knew he must use it to learn. To become stronger and stronger till none could stand before him and his might. Vergil breathed out a small snarl as he felt the Yamato call out to him. He slowly turned his gaze toward his beloved sword and approached it, grabbing the weapon where it had been discarded by the now dead beast of the forest.

Almost the instant his fingers wrapped around the handle of the blade, Vergil's demon form faded back into a slim boy, trembling from the power that had flooded his very being. Vergil was panting as he sheathed the Yamato and began to walk out of the cavern, barefooted and clothes in tatters from his transformation before. He looked a mess, with dirt and blood flecks covering his toned chest. But one thing was for certain, Vergil was stronger stepping out of that cave than he was going in.

But something that clashed completely with the forest surrounding the cavern entrance caught his glance. A feminine form in a garish crimson red. He could only stand there in shock at the familiar figure he had nearly convinced himself to have been created by his imagination. He spoke her name in soft awe and surprise.

"Jeanne..."


	3. Chapter 3

_**OOOOOKAY. So, I, the incredibly blonde Jello have just found out I can reply to reviews. I do so apologize for not responding to people on this and my previous fanfictions. I had no idea I could. XD I feel like a complete and utter idiot. Anyway, here is the next chapter of Vergil and Jeanne. :3**_

_**This one is more fluff. Because... I like fluff and teenage confusion. xD**_

_**EDIT: ****So of this I got a serious feedback I'd like to address, I'd just like to make sure you are aware that this chapter is NOT Vergil falling in love. Vergil in chapter 3 is a teen with teen hormones. While he feels attraction toward Jeanne due to her power and her beauty, he's more infatuated than in love. Yes, she's a stranger, but have you ever been a teen boy who saw a woman you thought was beautiful and felt flushed just because she spoke to you? That's the situation I was trying to set.**_

_**Also please keep in mind that this is before Vergil is really seen in the games. While Vergil in general is a quiet person, yes, he has yet to master the finesse of perfect composure. Whether they are practically strangers or not, Jeanne is practically the only tie besides Dante to his mother, and almost like a fairy tale to this version of Vergil. Even the most quiet person might not be easily composed around someone they thought was some kind of angel.**_

_**~Jello**_

* * *

Vergil could not help but feel a bit relieved. He was exhausted from whatever power he was learning to control. The only thing in this blasted valley of any importance was the crimson angel before him. There were many days when he wondered if she had been conjured up from his own need for help back in that day when he needed help the most. But here, standing before him was the obvious contradiction to that thought. Unless...?

"Are you truly here?" He finally inquired of her, holding Yamato by the sheath in case it was some kind of illusion. But the woman took a step toward the tattered boy and narrowed her fair eyes at him.

"I am. But what makes me curious, is that it is you, yet again." She replied with a slight furrowing of her eyebrows as if she were contemplating an issue in her mind. She seemed mildly interested and drawing close to him to look down at his youthful face. Slowly she reached down to place a gloved finger under his strong chin.

"What...?" Vergil queried softly as his balance wavered in a sense of exhaustion. The touch of her hand in such a familiar fashion confused him for a moment, but he didn't know what to do about it. Something about her presence took his breath away. The very smell of her perfume was overwhelming to him and seemed to draw his mind into a strange place he was unfamiliar with.

"You're a very strange child. You give off a power that seems to erupt at the strangest of times. It feels like that of a demon. And yet you reek of human. What are you?" She asked of him while she more firmly held onto his chin, angling his face as if studying him closer.

"I... am the son of Sparda. A great demon." Vergil replied, unsure of why he was even telling her something that important to begin with, but something about her demanded cooperation.

"I see. That explains the sense of power you give. You should be wary using it. People will take notice, and were you the subject of my search, I might have been here for more than a passing whim." Jeanne spoke a warning in that same cautious and smooth tone she used. But upon the end of her indifferent words, Jeanne released him and moved to step away.

Vergil didn't know her, or any of her reasons for being here. But he didn't want her to leave. She was like... something ethereal. Something beautiful that might slip away in an instant, so he did what any man would do and grabbed her hand by the wrist. She was far taller than the prepubescent lad, but she didn't seem to mind the difference in height as she looked back at him. "Oh?" She asked softly and stared at him intensely.

The boy didn't know how to react. Too proud to ask her to stay, and too afraid to let her leave, Vergil did the one thing he could think of in such a situation. He narrowed his eyes and released her wrist, grabbing the hilt of Yamato in a threatening pose.

"Fight me." He ordered in the coldest of tones he could muster. He only knew of one way to make her stay, and that was to render her incapable of leaving. Vergil was no master of the fine art of a silvery tongue, so he'd brazenly cling to the one thing he knew how to do.

Jeanne seemed to pause, a furrowing of her brows indicating a touch of confusion. But then she tilted her head to the side as a small smile began to spread across her pale lips. She took a step back as she drew a pair of pistols with a chuckle.

"Very well then, boy. Say I win? What shall I get for my efforts?" She inquired playfully while placing her pistol barrel against her chin in a cheeky fashion. She enjoyed seeing the lad hesitate in confusion. He didn't know how to respond.

"One of us will die, yes? So if we happen to survive... I suppose a favor?" Vergil spoke softly, his tone wavering for a moment as he tried to consider what consequences this might have. He didn't know what to do, since all he was trying to do was to stop her from leaving. Yes, a favor was all that he could offer right now in his tattered condition.

"I accept your terms." Jeanne replied as she leveled her pistol, firing at him without a moment's hesitation. Vergil was forced to dive to the side to evade the bullet that whizzed past his shoulder, leaving a band of reddish skin where the heat had skimmed his flesh from how close the path of the bullet was.

The momentum of his dive took him clear of the first bullet and brought his body toward a tree. His unharmed shoulder bumped the bark, to which he spun around to duck behind it so that he dodged the next inevitable bullet that splintered out wood chips in every direction. Vergil slashed through the tree to shoot a windblade toward her, while the small tree began to fall after being sliced like butter.

Jeanne was amused by the audacity of the lad, a smirk crossing her face as she flung her body upward and around in a graceful cartwheel. The arc of her long legs and curved back caught his view, distracting him. Why could he not focus? What was it about her that drew his gaze? That called his attention and thought? Before he could sort out his thoughts and as he was drawing his pistol forth, he was met with a heel to the face as she kicked him down.

"What's the matter, boy? Weren't you going to fight me? Or are you too tired?" Jeanne taunted, keeping her knee and leg up as if she were poised to kick rapidly and repeatedly.

Vergil shook off his confusion as he got to his feet, wiping a bit of blood from his now bruised cheek and split lip. "I am perfectly capable. I just..." Vergil didn't have the words to describe the issues he was having, but he resumed his stance swiftly to appear as though he wasn't on the verge of fainting from his exertion earlier.

No, he mustn't hold back. She might think he was looking down on her, which in fact he had the utmost respect for this crimson angel. He narrowed his eyes and decided to try focusing on that well of energy he had used earlier. It was swirling, chaotic sort of aggression within him, like the fury that he had been burying since the moment his father left them alone. When he was too weak to be the protector Sparda wanted. The guardian his mother and brother needed. When Vergil... wasn't enough.

Never again would he be a useless child who must cry for help. No... The very thought of such humiliation drew up that sensation from before. That chaotic energy he would warp into his control, no matter how chaotic it may be, he will wrestle it into his grasp. Blue energy shot from his hands as he clutched the Yamato and tried to attack, this time far faster.

As his eyes grew calm and cold, Jeanne recognized the look of a warrior. She knew she must be on guard, for the boy in front of her was not holding back, and that power was not to be trifled with. But it filled her veins with excitement. Jeanne couldn't help but to feel exhilaration at the sense of danger before her. "That's it~" She hummed as Vergil's body came at her in a blinding speed.

The woman smoothly stepped aside from his slash and kneed him in the stomach, throwing him to the side and nearly extinguishing the blue glow that had been forming around him.

A loud whoosh of Vergil's lungs sounded as he had the wind knocked out of him. His body struck the tree, then rebounded toward the ground in an unceremonious pile of limbs askew. He could only groan as he tried to rise and regain that energy forming in his hands.

Jeanne on her part, was thoroughly amused by his efforts and crouched beside him as he tried to rise, instead preventing him by placing her hand on his white head and forcing him back onto his rear end on the ground.

"That's enough, boy. You are not yet where you can face me, though you are thoroughly amusing." She admitted with a light chuckle as she patted his messy white head.

Heat spread up Vergil's cheeks as a flush he felt humiliated, and yet, something about her tone offered no other option. He relented, but couldn't help his expression of embarrassment. From his neck to the tip of her ears, they were a bright crimson red. "My name is Vergil!" He cried, trying to focus on something else beyond his shame and humiliation.

"Very well then, Vergil." Jeanne replied with a smile, dropping the taunting tone for now as she took note of his finer features. His white hair was a mop that fell into his face, but beneath, he had quite the potential to be a handsome young man. His regal cheekbones and fine profile made him appear somewhat exotic, though still young. She had unconsciously held him by the chin, studying him much like the naga had before. Vergil was beginning to wonder if that was a normal trait among women and finally just pulled away to rub his face and then sweep his hair back and out of his face.

He hadn't the faintest idea what to say. He was a mess, obviously too weak and literally in tatters. This was no way to impress any kind of woman... not that he was trying to impress her.

Jeanne had let her hand fall to the side and took a seat beside him. She sighed and smiled at him as she reached over to mess his white hair up that he had just swept back out of his face. She had a cheeky smirk cross her lips as she watched his back stiffen in shock. He was most definitely not used to being picked on in this way.

The boy only sputtered as he quickly and somewhat sloppily brushed his hair back once again. "Would you stop?!" Vergil exclaimed in annoyance. He may not be full grown yet, but this was just irritating. He was not a child, nor a toy to be fooled with. Even coming from someone he respected like this Jeanne.

"Very well then." Jeanne huffed, frowning a bit as she looked away, perhaps on the verge of a slight pout. "But I suppose the time for amusement has come to an end. I had best be off." She remembered herself and quickly rose to her feet. She does have things to attend to. Leaving the seal for too long is dangerous.

But Vergil spoke up once again. "Will I see you... anymore?" He asked of her softly, tilting his head and fidgeting with the hilt of the Yamato. He seemed to be unbalanced a bit, even shy.

Unable to withhold her laughter, Jeanne chuckled and sighed, shaking her head slowly. "I suppose I have little choice, if you're going to look at me like that." Jeanne replied as she looked down at him. Her eyes twinkled with mischief as she raised a platinum eyebrow.

"Where will I see you?" Vergil insisted, squaring his shoulders to appear bigger before her. Something within him drove him to desire to not seem inferior before her. He wanted to be taller and stronger, but in a different way than his thirst for power.

"Good question. I suppose if you wish to see me that badly, I'll drop by that mountain every few full moons." Jeanne motioned to the mountains that loomed in the distance, specifically the one with the highest peak in the range. One that would be strenuous to get to the top.

"I'll be there." Vergil promised her a little too quickly. He didn't want to seem too eager, but his lack of hesitation made Jeanne chuckle once again.

"You're too cute. Anyhow, tata for now." Jeanne gave the boy a wink and blew a kiss in his direction before she bounded into the air, her hair extending outward to open some kind of portal while she was in midair. A bird-like demon creature emerged from it underneath her and supported her weight, flying off with a gust of wind from it's large black wings. Vergil could only watch in a sense of awe as she fled quickly, as though she had never been there to begin with.

Vergil stood there for moments longer than necessary, his blue eyes staring up at the sky as if he expected her to be returning at any point now. After a long moment, he pulled away from his frozen position and smiled slightly to himself. He didn't have the faintest idea of how to explain the excited sensation pumping through his veins, but for now Vergil was feeling elated, and for once in a very long time... happy. Even if he was tired, there was an extra lift to his step as he began to walk back into the barren forest that suddenly didn't seem so dead.

Something about him was different. He took notice of the tiny, beautiful details. The buds that were emerging from the ground, the small creatures that skittered about and the sounds of life. It was all so entrancing and beautiful, like her. He couldn't think of anything but the graceful curves of her hips, the arc of her cheekbones and the scent of her hair, but most of all, her piercing gray gaze. She was truly, the closest thing to an angel he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't know how to word it, but he knew already he was attracted to her for reasons more than just respect for the power he could feel emanating from her.

He would be at that mountain, every full moon till she arrived. Yes, he'd see her again, and then he wouldn't be so alone. All of these thoughts seemed to bury his thirst and need for power. Because... he had found something that suddenly seemed far more important.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So! The review from the previous chapter got me to to thinking and helped me to clear up a the plan I had initially had for Vergil developing his love for poetry, so thank you! And welcome to the Vergil/Jeanne book club. _**

**_Also I apologize if I get too descriptive, poetry puts me in a mood. XD_**

**_Also as a reminder, I do love the feedback, good or bad, as it helps me to improve as a writer. Just be civil and I'd love to hear any opinion!_**

**_~Jello_**

* * *

It had been months since Vergil had last seen the woman who bested him, easily, though he'd never tell a soul of that. He had been training feverishly, from dawn till dusk and beyond. Vergil was now accustomed to feeling sore every day from his rigorous regime. It was a never ending cycle of fighting and growing stronger, but his physique was showing the after effects of his training. Though he was still developing, one could begin to see where the muscle tone was slowly strengthening and growing more pronounced. Even now, as Vergil stared in the mirror at his young adult body, he could see himself just a bit taller, just a bit stronger and just a bit more than he was yesterday. Yes, this was good. Exactly what he needed.

A small smirk crossed Vergil's lips as he combed his hair back and dried his wet face with a towel. He had just been in the shower and was studying the progress he had made. Yes, his body was maturing and growing stronger, but it still wasn't enough. The extra chub on his chin, his arm and elsewhere was unnecessary and in the way. He had to be stronger, without even a hint of weakness. His proud smirk had melted into a scowl. Not yet, he wasn't good enough yet. He must be as good as his father, no, better.

With a growl of disdain for his own weakness, Vergil turned away to finish dressing himself. He had found a coat he liked, that reminded him of the portrait of Sparda they had in their home. It was blue and hung around his calves, making him feel like a knight in his own right. Perhaps it was childish to take such pride in his possessions, but there was something that just made him feel as though he could do anything. Perhaps it was the clothes, the sword or the legacy, Vergil didn't know or care. In the end, he knew who he was as the son of Sparda, the man who would become the strongest. Nothing would stand in the way of his ambition.

Dressed in the proper grandeur befitting a lad of his rank, Vergil set out. Tonight would be the night of the full moon. Like every other full moon, Vergil would head to the mountain he had been heading to for the past couple of years. Sometimes she, the crimson angel was there, and other times, she was not. Originally, it had been an awkward meeting, where Vergil challenged her to a duel nearly every single time. He didn't know how to interact with her, so he fought her, and lost, repeatedly.

Vergil could not help but smile to himself as he climbed up the rocky crags and recalled that night when she offered to share a book she had brought with her. He could still remember the words she uttered, those words that she spoke in the words of William Blake.

_"When the voices of children are heard on the green_  
_And whisp'rings are on the dale,_  
_The days of my youth rise fresh in my mind, _  
_My face turns green and pale._  
_Then come home, my children, for the sun has gone down,_  
_And the dews of night arise;_  
_Your spring and your day are wasted in play,_  
_And your winter and night in disguise."_

Her sweet words had brought a new love into Vergil's life. He found a passion for poetry in a way he had not yet found in anything else made by human hands. The way things could be described, with such eloquence and beauty, it just enraptured Vergil to the point he nearly forgot about the woman who introduced him to it. He had found a passion he barely knew how to describe. Those words written in nearly musical patterns seemed so beyond his ability that he could only marvel in awe at how well they captured and described the world around him. So empty, and desolate, and yet beautiful in it's own, twisted, dying way.

The magnificent sunrise could only be rivaled by the fierce ocean waves striking the cliffs along the sea. Ferocity such as the whipping winds of the hurricane and yet the whispering gentleness of the deer in the glades untouched by man. There were words, to direct one to merely look and be put in awe at the beauty of creation. Even the ashes of death held their own dark charm. Poetry had truly brought Vergil a new artistic view of the world. One he shared with his only friend. A woman he hardly knew anything about beyond their shared love of using words as an art form.

Indeed, Vergil scarcely felt more elated as he did when he waited for Jeanne in their special place. Though they had been meeting here for years, it always seemed to be new and strange in a way he couldn't hope to describe. He had brought a book of his own this time, and as he made his way to the summit of the mountain, he took the well beaten trail of his usual trek, stopping at the clearing where they always met.

The clearing itself was peaceful, filled with a short, soft grass on the rich brown ground. Moss and lichens were growing upon the large stones that rested alongside the small stream that cut a swathe through the ground. Flowering plants crowned the edges of the clearing where the foliage grew thick, giving the atmosphere of closing off the area from the rest of the world. Yet even with the place being encircled in an assortment of aspens and other mountainous trees, the glade provided a break from the tree cover, allowing a perfect view of the moon and allowing the moon beams to reflect upon the stream, sending chaotic refraction of light across the lush greenery of the area. It was truly a haven, and one Vergil loved to come to, even when Jeanne wasn't likely to meet him.

Vergil took a quick look around the clearing, pale blue light bathing his features and reflecting off of his fair blue eyes in an ever changing array. He took a few slow steps over to the largest boulder that he slowly leaned his back against, and withdrew from his coat the book he brought to read while he waited for the woman to arrive. He opened the cover slowly, running his fingertips along the slightly yellowed pages before he chose a place to start reading.

Whilst his attention was drawn by the words, he could still hear the sounds of the nightly creatures, singing in their chaotic orchestra of the midnight verses. Had it been as when he was a child, the cacophony of sound would have been too much for his senses to bear in their sensitivity. But now, he could merely brush aside the chaos in order to listen to the melody it made as a whole. If one but closed their eyes and listened, the chaos seemed to find itself in harmony, making a tune that was quite pleasant upon those who would but hear.

The soft sound of a feminine gait cut into his bliss, drawing Vergil somewhat reluctantly from the charms the aged pages he was turning. Slowly, he lifted his gaze to set them on the woman who had come once more to visit her little friend, who was now on the same level as her in terms of height. She met his gaze with a smile of her own as she approached him.

"What volume do you have there?" She asked him curiously, leaning in to rest her arm upon his shoulder and read from beside him, shamelessly invading his personal space.

Vergil hardly bothered with it, unphased by her lack of boundaries when it came to him. She still treated him like a child, and he didn't expect any less as of yet. After all, he must earn his place as a man in her eyes and in his own. He would be a greater warrior than Sparda and all would look at him with awe and respect.

"I have some by William Wordsworth. I quite enjoyed his poem _I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud_." He explained as a small smile creased his lips at the thought before he began to murmur the lines. "Continuous as the stars that shine..."

"...And twinkle on the milky way." Jeanne finished the beginning of the stanza he started with a smile, proving she knew it well, since that wasn't even the first verse to the poem. Her cheeky smirk further confirmed this as she chuckled. "A beautiful choice, if I do say so myself." She agreed with him. It was a lovely poem simply describing the thoughts and musings of an artist at ease. When he had his muse and studied the daffodils with his lovely words.

A sigh escaped Vergil's lips as he closed his eyes, envisioning the descriptive words in the picture that they painted. He decided to then quote another, closing his eyes as he spoke.

"There I find my rest, and through the dusk air flies what yet lives in me. Beauty is there." Vergil murmured softly, looking up at the moon that illuminated them in a soft blue light.

"Edward Thomas. Beautiful author." Jeanne expressed her approval as she placed a long fingered hand upon her hip and then looked to the side. "Vergil." She spoke his name and looked toward him.

As he looked toward her, she spoke again. "Come with me." She shot a wink in his direction before she dashed into the woods in the blink of an eyes. It was a red and while blur into the darkness of the wood.

Vergil could not help but to let a dry chuckle escape his lips before he closed the book and took off running after her. She was nimble, and quick. Keeping up with her would be no simple task. He placed his boot on a tree and pushed off on it, sending him forward in a burst of speed, making it seem as though he were defying gravity for a long moment. The thrust of force was repeated on the next tree, shaking it with the force of his leap. One after another, he chased her fleeing figure with the whole of his speed and force.

The thrill of the chase sent pangs of adrenaline rushing through Vergil's veins as he couldn't help but smirk. The shafts of moonlight cut through the curtain of leaves, filling the path ahead of him with dazzling flickers of light that moved when the trees shifted from the breeze. It was so still and silent, that Vergil could almost lose himself in the simple sound of the wind brushing the leaves into the air to swirl about. No wonder so many describe the forest as entrancing.

Who knew how long it had been since they descended the mountain, but they had gone far enough that the mountain loomed over them in the distance and they seemed to be heading into thicker foliage. In fact, it seemed... overgrown, and old. The trees were thicker, with moss and vines creeping up their trunks. Jeanne's pace had slowed to a simple walk,, with Vergil dropping his leaping ahead into a slow pace behind her.

Jeanne was walking along a single path into the dense thicket, her blue eyed gaze turned toward him, leading him into the darker forest. Vergil met her gaze and smiled slightly in response, but he was somewhat surprised by her lack of response. All she did was look at him and then keep walking into the forested area that was so thick that the atmosphere was almost black. Only small patches of light showed through the heavy curtain of leaves above them.

"Where are we going?" Vergil finally asked of Jeanne, causing her to stop in her step. Jeanne turned on her heel, coming around to face him and stare him in the eye. The darkness obscured his vision of her just a bit, but not enough to cut out that grim expression on her face.

"I need you to promise me something."Jeanne murmured in a soft tone, barely audible over the squealing of the crickets in their never ending calls for mates. She seemed ever so... tense. Vergil could feel the atmosphere growing heavy and far from the lighthearted sense he got from chasing her.

"What?" He asked softly, smile all but gone as his own icy eyes hardened. Something about this made him grip Yamato in an idle fashion, but on guard in case he would have need of it.

"Promise you'll never tell a soul." She spoke softly, leaning ever so close. "This is a secret that I will die protecting and I must know you are willing to do the same before I show you." She replied in a solemn tone. Jeanne was completely serious about this.

"I... swear." He replied in a slow, careful tone. His blue eyes seemed to be searching her face for any clue of what she was on about. Jeanne gave no hint to her intentions for a long moment as she returned the stare with an intense one of her own. Was she planning to kiss him? He didn't know what to make of their close proximity and the gravity of the situation.

"I'm going to show you something, that is the most precious thing in the world to me. I am afraid that I will soon be found, and I won't be able to protect it. I know we have been friends only for a short period of time, but the way you guard that sword, that amulet, tells me you understand how important something precious is." Jeanne spoke in a soft tone, her gaze turning gentle as she motioned to the relics about his person. She was no fool, she had seen the way he defended them, the way he gently cared for the Yamato and treated them as though they were sacred to hold.

"I... See." Vergil spoke slowly, hesitant and concerned for his only friend's wellbeing. "Who will find you? I could kill them." He proposed with a frown. He didn't like the thought of anyone harming her. But Jeanne... the powerful Jeanne, was afraid?

"No!" Jeanne uttered a bit too forcefully. Then she shook her head and cleared her throat. "No, you don't stand a chance. Not yet. But I will show you, so that in the event of my death, you can release the seal." She explained with a smile as she placed a gloved hand to his cheek and smiled slightly. "You're the only person I can trust with this." She confessed in a quiet tone before turning away to lead him on once more.

Vergil would have protested, but he didn't understand why she seemed so concerned. Was he going to lose Jeanne too? The first person he had learned to trust since losing his mother and brother? He chose to remain silent for now, and followed Jeanne.

In the midst of the darkness, upon Jeanne's approach, runes and magic circles formed on the stone into the cliffside. It all pointed to a circular pattern that seemed almost like a small door in it's design. The closer Vergil drew to it, the more the surface seemed to ripple as though it were an illusion. In fact, he could almost make out the shape of a... a woman? He didn't have a clue how to respond to what he was seeing.

She seemed to be a comely woman, probably in her twenties and long black hair that seemed to drift around her as though she was underwater. What was this...?

"Who is she?" Vergil asked of Jeanne while somewhat mesmerized by the magical view. Who is worthy of Jeanne's protection and to be trapped in this seal? For these magic runes could only mean one thing, a seal.

"She is my dearest sister. While we didn't come from the same parents, I loved her more than any other of my kin. But she carries a special power, much like your amulet that is dangerous if ever released. A Lumin sage has been seeking that power for nearly five hundred years, and I've been watching over her ever since I put her in that seal." Jeanne confessed as she motioned to the area around them.

Vergil lifted his eyes in shock as the area began to ripple around them. They had traveled in through a forest and yet, the path they took was rippling and warping. It changed into the sight of water, nearly as dark as the deep thicket with slight light peering through. They were at the bottom of some large body of water, inside a large air bubble. What was this? He didn't have a clue what to say to any of this. She... for five hundred years? He didn't have the faintest idea what a Lumin Sage even is.

"So..." He seemed in awe and then looked at her. "If something happens to you, you want me to come here and wake her up?" He asked of her simply, earning a nod in response. Vergil turned his gaze to his hands, contemplating this before he gave himself a firm nod and turned back toward her.

"I promise." He swore to her quietly, his brows still furrowed in seriousness. He isn't sure that he likes the sound of this, but he'll make sure he follows through with it.

A small smile began to crease Jeanne's face as she looked at him gratefully. "Thank you, Vergil. Thank you, more than you'll ever know." She whispered, reaching out to gently take his hand with two of her fingers and slowly slid into a full hand clasp. She gently squeezed it as she looked up at him.

Vergil knew she liked to get in his space normally, but something about this felt differently than usual. He didn't feel flustered the same way he did when he first met her, but something about that gentle smile he gave, made his heart pound a little faster, and him to feel a little bit warmer than normal. Of course he kept his face looking perfectly composed, but he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Say nothing of it." He replied in a soft, tender tone. What else could he say? His gaze slowly shifted toward her as he took note of the shifting, slight moon light being filtered through the water above them. His lips parted as though he had something to say to her, but he paused, unsure of himself.

"Jeanne, perhaps, I might see you more often? I have... a book I want to share with you." He lied through his teeth. He met her gaze, face stoic while trying to gauge her reaction.

A cheeky smile crossed Jeanne's face as she was tempted to wink at him, but instead opted to speak softly before they started to leave.

"I'd like that."


	5. Chapter 5

_**!WARNING! DESCRIPTIONS OF NUDITY!**_

**There are naked people in this chapter. So don't read if you don't like bubble baths with nekkid people and flirting. Also fighting and stuffs.**

**Also, again please keep in mind that this is before either Bayonetta or any of the Devil May Cry games. Though there are some spoilers to the lore mentioned in both. Hue hue hue.**

**PS: Be aware, this is months after the last chapter. Thank you ^~^**

**~Jello**

* * *

The light scent of lavender wafted through the humid air, setting Vergil's senses alight as he looked at the woman beside him. He could not help but to admire her face in the candlelight, how the shadows played upon the curves of her ever-gorgeous features. Though perhaps he would never form the words to tell her how much he cared, he could not deny the passion that made his heart pound in his chest whenever she so much as looked at him. Their relationship had gone from a friendship, to lovers over the past couple of years or so. From sharing books to sharing a home. Vergil finally had a place to belong, and a woman to love. All the power in the world could not compare to this feeling that filled him with such warmth and joy.

He could not help but to admire her anew, his blue eyes drifting over her form that was obscured by the foaming bubbles in their large tub, till finally they rested upon her face that lay upon his shoulder. Jeanne was truly the definition of serenity, appearing angelic in the tranquil atmosphere that surrounded them. Daring to lift his calloused hand, Vergil gently touched the shoulder of his lover, once more marveling at the smoothness of her ever youthful flesh.

His tender touch caused Jeanne to stir from simply enjoying their shared presence, causing her to open her own fair eyes to gaze upon him and murmur softly to avoid disturbing the romantic air.

"We should probably get out soon, lest I be reduced to a shriveled raisin." Jeanne noted as she held up her hand to gauge the rate of wrinkling on the pads of her fingers. They had been in the bath for awhile, enough to see her fingers beginning to crinkle from the water. Not to mention that the bathwater would be cooling down soon enough.

"I'd stay with you, no matter how wrinkled you may become." Vergil quipped back with a small smile playing upon his lips as he inhaled deeply of her scent, putting it to blissful memory.

"Amusing. But I shan't." Jeanne replied impishly as she pulled away from his arm relaxing upon her shoulder, causing the water to froth as she got to her feet.

Vergil hid his mild disappointment, but certainly didn't miss the opportunity to study her wet, nude form with great appreciation. How had he been so lucky to gain a woman like this? Beautiful as a goddess in every physical way, but most of all, she was gorgeous inside as well. Her appearance did her beautiful heart justice, expressing what a gem she truly was. He couldn't be more pleased in who had chosen him as a lover.

He allowed himself to remain in the tub, being an appreciative observer as she stepped out and onto the rug beside the bath. She glanced back at him, smiling slightly as he watched her, knowing precisely what was going through his mind as she dried off right before his eyes.

"Jeanne." Vergil spoke her name as he also rose from the warm waters, stepping forward to draw close to her.

"Yes, Vergil?" Jeanne asked softly, her toweling off coming to a slow halt. Her heart was beating slightly faster as he stepped behind her, so close that she could feel the warmth coming off of his front.

The man leaned his head down to whisper into her ear, his arms reaching forward to embrace her as he spoke ever so gently. "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His voice was soft, heated and full of only adoration for the woman in his arms. There was little else in the world that mattered to him now besides her.

A shiver ran down Jeanne's spine as she closed her eyes to take in the moment and smiled to herself, waiting a long moment to enjoy the embrace before she spoke again.

"We need to dress, my dear." She broke the silence softly, leaning her head back to meet his gaze. She could easily be lost in those endless blue depths, and she would love nothing better. Yet, duty calls, as they cannot dally forever.

"I know. But just a moment more." Vergil murmured, though he released her, contradicting his own request. He was fully aware they had spent enough time basking in that bath to last for many days, and yet it only left him still hungry, as though there were more of her to be explored.

Reluctantly, the pair separated and began to dress themselves. Vergil in his new favorite blue coat, a tasteful gift from his fair lover. Jeanne was dressed in her best red, the same designer brand she always loved to go shopping to. Once they had both dressed and moved for the door at nearly the same time, they exchanged smiles at one another. Quietly, they left their humble abode with Yamato resting sheathed upon Vergil's shoulder while Jeanne's pistols were hidden discreetly about her person. They had a job to do.

There had been recent activity of angelic creatures in the area, too close for comfort in regards to Jeanne's sleeping friend. They needed to remove the threat in order to ensure Bayonetta's safety. The tip had come from one of many of Jeanne's sources, but for all they knew, it could be a trap. She already knew there was a human getting too close to the subject, so she may need to terminate a certain journalist who had been poking around Vigrid too much.

It didn't take the duo too long to arrive at the ruins the reports mentioned, but it didn't seem as though there was anything present. It was the derelict remains of an old church or some ancient building that seemed... completely empty. Both of them glanced at one another, their instincts warning them that this must be a trap.

"This feels far from right, Jeanne." Vergil spoke softly, under his breath as he stood with his back toward her. There had been plenty of times that they went into similar situations like this, purposely to draw out the Paradiso enemies. And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, today was different.

"I know. I feel it too." Jeanne replied, narrowing her gray eyes suspiciously, looking for any sign of movement.

Suddenly, there was a sound. A single pebble was disturbed to Vergil's right and Jeanne's left. They both drew their weapon in an instant, prepared to face the threat that stared them down.

And there it was, a hulking angelic form in all of it's disgusting glory. A large axe-hammer wielding Beloved, coming to fight them. Jeanne narrowed her eyes and quickly dragged both her and Vergil into Purgatorio to protect any passerby humans from danger, should there be any. But upon the sudden change, the trap was sprung.

It would seem the angels had learned how to hide where they couldn't be seen even by a witch or a devil-spawn, but upon the switch to Purgatorio, they were completely surrounded by angelic beings.

"Jeanne..." Vergil spoke in concern. He had seen his fair share of horrible beasts, but this, he could see no end to them. So he moved to attack, triggering the battle as the angels flocked both of them in seemingly endless hordes.

As for Jeanne, she also began her deadly dance of destruction, spinning and jumping to kill as many in as quick a time as possible. But even with their superior strength and Vergil's stamina... it was hard to say what would befall them.

Vergil stayed close to Jeanne, shielding her with his body as necessary to keep her safe, but it was evident that even they wouldn't be able to keep the onslaught back for too long. He knew using his Devil Trigger may alert more, but soon enough, desperation would call for it!

* * *

And fight they did, for hours upon end that seemed like eternities. While Jeanne was strong and the ground could literally not be seen for the amount of carcasses that covered it, even she would fall at this rate. Vergil was exhausted, but his body continued to heal from every wound, even though he had long since used his Devil Trigger to the max. No matter what they did, there seemed to be more and more arriving to fight them.

Vergil was ripping off a Joy that ambushed him and sliced her in half with ease when the sense of discomfort hit his senses. Something warned him that he must do something. He turned to find Jeanne with his eyes and be certain of her safety, only to be met with yet another Beloved's fist to his face that sent him tumbling away, too far away from Jeanne. She was isolated for a split second, and that was one second too long.

"JEANNE!" Vergil shouted a warning as he scrambled to his feet, ignoring his screaming joints and the pain from his wounds as the very same beast struck Jeanne from her exposed back that she thought Vergil was covering.

Vergil's blood ran as cold as ice when he saw her long and elegant form hit the ground in a disheveled heap. Every sense in him began to burn with a furious rage at his own inability to save her, once again watching someone he loved fall due to his own powerlessness. Not this time! Never again!

Blinking back tears and slashing frantically to cut away any obstacle in his path, Vergil had only eyes for the woman who was no longer moving, in a growing puddle of red. It was as though everything he thought he had learned was breaking away like a shattered mirror, echoing in his mind with each step forward. No matter how many of the angels clung to him as he forewent any defense and focused only on closing the gap between them, he kept going. She was so close, he could smell her perfume even among the carnage, and could even see the slight flutter of her eyelids.

Without so much as a thought to his own safety, he reached out to take her by her slender wrist to pull her into his arms. But even as the slight touch of his fingers made contact to her flesh, it was snatched away. The moments seemed like years as he tried to close his fingers upon her hand, only snagging a bit of her torn sleeve instead. As the red fabric tore, he turned his blue eyes up, burning with rage at the beast who had grasped her by the leg.

Roaring in utter fury, Vergil charged as the Beloved who held the dangling Jeanne like some kind of rag doll. Every instinct in his body told him that he must destroy this creature for daring to lay a hand on the only woman he gave his heart to.

With a single slice, he had rent the beast in two, but before he could even hope to catch Jeanne, the angelic tentacles of another had wrapped around his arm, halting his advance. Another wrapped around his throat, constricting his airflow as he struggled. There were too many for him! More tentacles, more hands grasping at his hair, his coat, his arm, whatever they could latch on to. Vergil was trying his best to get closer, but he was running out of oxygen and swarmed beyond his ability to move.

As his vision began to darken from the lack of air, he tried to reach one last time for Jeanne. For the ever so still goddess who rested so pitifully on the battlefield before his eyes. He had never even considered begging in his entire life until this very moment. Suddenly, whatever gods were out there watching this accursed moment, all he could do was plead for them to help them. This was just supposed to be a routine house cleaning of angels getting too close to Cereza... but now... it was so much more. And all he could do was curse and beg as he lost consciousness, burning the image of her into his mind as his eyes finally closed.

Surely, they would perish, and go to hell together. At least he had comfort in that fact.

But it was not to be.

* * *

Soft breathing filled Vergil's hearing as he rested in blackness. It took him a long moment to register that the sound was _his_ breathing. He was still alive, but the pain in his body prevented the thought that it may be a dream. Slowly, Vergil opened his blood encrusted eyes and stared listlessly at the indigo sky.

Rising up to sit, a quick survey of the scene showed leagues of angel carcasses littered about the area mixed with the stench of blood and gore. He curled his nose in disgust as he pushed up to his feet and wiped his face. But the moment his eyes closed, he could see her before him once again, so fragile, so helpless... Like a piece of glass, about to be shattered on the ground.

With a shudder, Vergil opened his eyes once more and searched in vain for any sign of her. He already knew it had been too long. They had come during the day, and it was in the wee hours of the morning, dawn would rise soon, and without Jeanne.

He knew the despair had not yet hit him, for he felt numb and expected her touch at any moment. Yet the need for her presence did not lessen, not even when he left Purgatorio, beginning his trek back toward the one place he knew he must go.

Even if he was spared and she fell... Vergil knew where witches were doomed to go because of their contracts. Jeanne was likely in Inferno, and someone needed to drag her out of there. But the gates to Hell are not so easily vanquished. He would need to find a way to break her free.

First, there was one thing he promised that he must do. He must release Jeanne's dearest friend. For Vergil could only assume the woman he loved was dead, gone to hell to suffer at the hands of those she contracted.

It did not take the man long to enter the place where the magic spell lay to protect Cereza. He sighed and entered the path by which now he knew well. The glowing runes seemed to respond to his presence as though the spell itself knew what he was here to do. He lifted his hand toward the center of the spell and hesitated. Was it the right thing to do? What if Jeanne wasn't gone yet? He didn't have time to question it and thrust his palm forward to activate it with a pulse of magical energy.

Instead of the pulsing glow of the runes, all of them lit up and the illusion protecting the path faded, revealing the hidden path he took to arrive. Then the runes began break apart as the illusion around Cereza formed the sarcophagus she was held in. However, the one problem to this situation was the fact... that the magic air bubble collapsed on top of Vergil and the still sealed sarcophagus.

Thousands of gallons of water cascaded down on Vergil, driving his body against the bottom of the lake and carrying him in the tumultuous current. Of course, even his durable body suffered damage, including his shoulder that struck the ground when he was pushed down. Everything felt like it may be broken, and that he was suffocating under the water. Clutching the Yamato in hand, he began to swim desperately toward the surface.

It only took a handful of painful arm movements and desperate kicks for his head to break the surface. He gasped for breath as he finally looked around at the tranquil lake. Twas as peaceful as it had been before he removed the seal. But now, without the path... he had no way of knowing where Cereza was at the bottom of the lake.

"Damn it all to hell." He growled in fury as he began to swim toward the shore. He had kept his promise to Jeanne, and now it would be time to find Jeanne. If anything, Cereza may be safer with the lake path closed, so no one could find her in the murky depths.

As Vergil crawled out of the water, dripping wet and no longer coated in blood, every part of his body seemed to scream in protest. He stood up, mournful blue eyes reflecting the moonlight as the fullness of his grief finally hit.

The void in his heart seemed to refuse to go away, as the realization of what happened drove him to let out a roar of rage. She was gone! It was all his fault for being too weak! Again, he couldn't save the one person he'd have traded anything to save.

For the first time in his life, Vergil threw Yamato to the ground on the lakeshore, unable to look at it for his shame. He didn't have enough power, not nearly enough to protect anything! Who was he fooling this entire time? The weak lose what was precious and the strong take what they want from the weak. He knew this, and yet he had tried to push it away for the sake of enjoying his time with Jeanne.

NEVER AGAIN. Vergil clutched his head as he fell to his knees in front of Yamato, swearing to himself for the last time. He must grow stronger! Stronger than any other to take her back and never let anyone take anything from him ever again.

And just like that, something within him snapped. Like he killed the weaker Vergil within his mind and all that was left, was a bloodthirsty, power-hungry beast within. His shout ceased as he furrowed his brows and calmly stood to his feet. A cold gleam shone in his eyes as he picked up the Yamato and drew it faster than he had ever done so before, cutting right through space to create a small portal in front of him. He had work to do.

"Just be patient, Jeanne. I'll take you back." His words were uttered in the coldest of tones as he took a step into the portal. He would find her, rip her from whoever dared to do such a thing to his lover and show the world his rage. Anyone who crossed Vergil would not live to tell the tale, certainly if they dare have anything to do with taking Jeanne from him!


	6. Chapter 6

_**And now we have Dante's growing up backstory time! Back to Eva's death and Dante's escape from the burning house. Also super short chapter because it had a natural breaking point. Sorry. :)**_

_**~Jello**_

* * *

The smoke had burned and scratched his throat, leaving him breathless and going through bursts of coughing fits. Dante was disoriented and trying to wait for her. Trying to hold out until his mother came home like she said... But finally as her spell began to wear out, he was forced to emerge from the smoke filled closet. As Dante came out, he took note to the ruined bedroom. The carpet stank and filled his nostrils with the putrid scent of burning plastics and fiber. The ceiling was a curtain of fire over his head, and yet he didn't feel afraid as though it was all a dream.

Despite the smoke filling his lungs, Dante stood there, dazed. He was unsure of what he should do now. His mother had gone and not returned, so he supposed he must find her, but he couldn't gather his wits to move from where he was standing amidst the flames. It was as though Dante was watching his entire existence be eradicated before him in a pallet of vibrant oranges.

When the rafters above Dante began to crack and dropped burning debris from the ceiling on him, it awoke him to the situation. Here he was, standing in a burning home and he was likely to die if he didn't leave soon. He must follow his mother's instructions and leave this life, become someone new and forge a new path. But what path? Dante never had wasted thought on these things, finding his time filled more by teasing his big brother.

After a long moment of hesitation, the boy lifted his boot, ignoring the fact the sole was beginning to melt to the heated floor. He grabbed the Rebellion from where he had leaned it against the wall before his life shattered, and began to drag it with him down the stairs. Each step felt like an eternity, the burden of his young life getting heavier the closer he made it to the bottom. The roar of the flames was but a whisper to his hearing, the searing heat made his skin redden and blister, yet... he couldn't feel it beyond his numbness. Not a thought could be made cohesively as Dante tried to sort out what he should do.

One agonizingly slow step at a time and Dante had made it to the front door. It was bathed in a sheet of flame, and yet Dante hardly cared as he stepped out into the front porch. His clothes were on fire, but he barely noticed as his eyes caught the sight of his mother's prone figure on the ground.

There was no emotional reaction that came to mind, since Dante knew without words that there was no life in that body. Yet, he didn't know how to leave her behind, so he dragged the Rebellion over and set it beside her, sitting down in front of her limp form. Staring at her lifeless face, Dante did the only thing he knew to do. He lifted her motionless arm and laid his body on the ground next to her. He pushed his chubby face against her collarbone as if hoping to feel her heartbeat. Thankfully the flames had snuffed out on his clothes from his movement, so it didn't damage her, but she was already dead.

And so, Dante lay there, wrapping a small arm around her waist and embracing her, as if clinging to the life she had had only a short time ago. He didn't know how long it had been, or what had transpired when a voice broke through his fog of shock.

"Kid! Kid, are you okay? Hey!" A man was insistently shaking him and trying to pull him from his embrace. It was then that the surreal world seemed to end and reality came crashing down on Dante. It was pouring down rain, soaking him from head to toe, and it had been raining for the last few hours, putting out the fire on the house for the most part. Lightning was arching crooked fingers across the intense sky and flashing light across the area in sudden flickers. A man that Dante didn't recognize was crouched beside him, looking concerned for him. He had wavy shoulder length honey colored hair. A rain cap was redirecting rainwater onto his scarf and trench coat. He was pulling Dante away from his mother and into his arms. As soon as Dante registered all that was transpiring, he let out a cry of protest and began to struggle.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you, kid!" He exclaimed as he firmly pulled the boy into his arms and held him close, pulling the coat around him to somewhat protect him from the rain. Dante could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest as he took the struggling boy into his arms.

"Antonio, are there any survivors?" A foreign voice called from the side where it seemed there were more individuals near.

"Yeah, one of the kids!" The man holding Dante replied before he looked down at the boy and spoke encouragingly. "Don't worry kid, we'll get your mom and see if we can find your brother." He smiled at the child, trying to cheer him up, but the boy had just been through a harrowing experience so he couldn't expect too much from him.

Dante could only stare blankly upwards as he listened to their voices, only relaxing because he realized they were there to help. Not a sound ever escaped his lips as they began to leave, taking him into a vehicle and that vehicle somewhere else. Never did the man named Antonio release his hold on him, which Dante found incredibly comforting. Something about this Antonio made him feel... accepted. Like a father might hold a son.

At one point, Dante could hear them arguing, and even Antonio's rich baritone voice join in the bickering, but he couldn't make out the words. He was back in that detached shock, where everything was garbled and disjointed from his hearing. At some point, Antonio began to move again. But Dante never moved or tried to shift from his arms.

Once more they moved, drove somewhere with someone else and then eventually they got to some house that Dante didn't recognize. He heard a woman's voice, but it didn't matter. It wasn't his mother, it wasn't his brother, and it wasn't his father.

Then things changed. Antonio had gently begun to shift the lad onto the woolen couch in someone's living room. A woman with dark brown curly hair was standing beside Antonio, both of them looking down at him with a mirrored expression of pity written on their visage. But the silhouette in the kitchen doorframe caught Dante's attention. A figure, of a child in a blue coat.

For the first time in this entire situation, Dante's eyes lit up with life as he jumped up from his limp position, only to freeze as he sat on the couch. No... that boy wasn't Vergil. That child was maybe three or so, with curly light brown hair and gray eyes.

Antonio's look of shock melted when he realized why Dante had reacted, and he quickly acted before the life could leave his eyes once again. "Hey, this is my son, Luka. You're gonna spend the night in his bed till we can get you situated." He was trying to help Dante adjust, and recover from shock.

Dante swallowed, tempted to slip back into the pretend world that none of this had happened and that his mother was really just waiting for him to wake up. But with a slow nod, he acknowledged Antonio's words.

The man was delighted to see a reaction from the boy, finally. He reached down and tousled his filthy white hair and then smiled. "Don't worry, kid. We're friends here. I'm Antonio, and this is my wife Lisa. We're gonna take care of you for a bit. Can you tell me your name?" He tried to be friendly toward the child who stared at him blankly.

His mother had said to make a new name, a new life, so he couldn't use his old name. "D-Dan..." He tried to use a name similar to his, being the best an eight year old could come up with in this situation.

"Well, Dan. Let's get you cleaned up so you can get some rest. Tomorrow we'll probably ask you a few questions on what you remember." Antonio reassured the boy with a gentle clap on his shoulder while Lisa reached out to take Dante's hand and guide him toward the bathroom.

"Well come then, Dan. I have some bubble bath if you'd like..." Her voice seemed to trail off into that oblivion of surreal emptiness as Dante followed her. He lost track of the bath itself, and how he wound up in some bed. There were no words to describe the strange void feeling in the pit of his stomach. He simply stared at the black ceiling, remembering the flames blossoming out from within his bedroom.

It seemed strange... to think Dante was suddenly alone in the world. Without his mother. Without his brother. He couldn't feel anything but an odd detachment about the entire situation. There was nothing... nothing but emptiness.


	7. Chapter 7

**I just want to say thank you to Okami Princess for this wonderful review. I truly love it when people have plot related questions to ask!**

_"You know, from what I remember, according to Bayonetta lore from one of the trinkets you can find (forget which one it was specifically, I think it was some sort of bracelet), it's kinda implied that in the Bayonetta world that Eve was a witch who had a contract with Sparda._

_I have so many questions due to this. Like, is that why in this world the second Sparda died those demons attacked the house? Because Eva lost her contract with Sparda, and thus was severely weakened due to losing her contract with him, leaving the demons feeling confident enough to take her on?_

_Was she the last survivor of the Umbra witches outside of Bayonetta and Jeanne in this world? Was her contract with Sparda enough to keep Loptr and by extension Balder from trying to kill her due to them being wary of taking on Sparda, even in his weakened state after sealing a good chunk of his power in Hell when he abandoned it for the human world? And that if even those demons had not, Balder probably would have tried to kill her himself after Sparda's death?_

_And considering that the city Dante and Vergil's hometown was called 'Red Grave City', would it be safe to guess that in this world maybe the Redgrave family have some sort of connection to the city somehow? Like being descended from the founder of the city or something?"_

**In response, I am so glad that you noticed the part about the bracelet of time that Eva crafted from the Bayonetta lore. I DO plan to incorporate the fact that Eva was an Umbra Witch! So these questions will be answered! Thank you again.**

**Also I have been playing Devil May Cry 5 and it has renewed my love for the series. (I'm best with V's moveset. LOL)**

**That being said, the next chapter in Dante's story continues.**

**~Jello**

* * *

_It had been several years since Dante was adopted by the Redgraves. His adopted father Antonio had been there with him when they buried his mother in the cemetery near the edge of Red Grave city. It had taken Dante several months to open up, but when he finally did, it was like he was a new boy. Choosing to hide every part of the life that had been taken from him, Dante hid the Rebellion and his amulet in the attic. He had even moved on from his memories, fully embracing his new identity as Daniel Redgrave. He had always wanted to be a big brother, so being an example to Luka was the best part of the whole deal. From time to time, he wondered if Vergil was alive, but mostly chose to push thoughts of his lost family to the back of his mind._

_He had grown with Luka as his beloved little brother, and Antonio the father he had always wanted. Unfortunately, Dan wasn't overly close with Lisa. He never could quite unsee his own mother when he looked at Lisa, though he knew she meant well. But once again tragedy had struck when Mrs. Redgrave fell ill and was laid to rest, not far from where Dante's own mother was buried. Shortly following her demise, Antonio began to take more distant journalist jobs, unable to bear returning to his home where she had lived. It was on one such job as this, that everything changed for the Redgrave family._

"Hurry up, Luka!" Dante growled toward the now twelve year old boy as he tried to force the large winter coat on the boy who wrinkled his face up at Dante.

"I don't wanna go." Luka stuck his lower lip out into the classical childish pout while Dante buttoned the coat up and sighed with exasperation. Dante could only wonder if he was this annoying to Vergil when he was younger... but the very thought made him twinge in pain. Ugh, no. He didn't want to think of Vergil again. Vergil was long dead and gone, like their mother... probably like their father too.

"Why not?" Dante demanded somewhat heatedly, tired of the resistance.

"Because Mom will get lonely if we go away." Luka replied in a way that made Dante pause. He had often thought of his own mother, and imagined what she felt about him, knowing he had done what she said, but abandoned his brother in the process. It was not a good feeling... Would his mother be lonely with him leaving too? He sighed heavily and clapped Luka's shoulders to give him the courage they both needed. Gotta uplift and not drift, right?

"Do you think Mom would want you to stay home alone and be all scared of the ghost in the closet and shit?" Dante inquired, grinning mischievously at Luka who slowly grinned back at him.

"You said a bad word." Luka pointed out with a giggle.

"So I did. Whatcha gonna do about it?" Dante replied smugly, crossing his arms over his chest. He had successfully diverted Luka's attention from the thoughts of his dead mother and in doing so, Dante from his mother.

"Gonna tell dad." Luka cheekily stated before bolting around Dante for the door, laughing excitedly as Dante chased after him.

"I'm gonna get you!" Dante exclaimed, though he didn't really try to follow Luka too hard. He was jogging out after the boy who laughingly ran over to his father, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"DAAAAAAADDYYYYYY! DANTE SAID SHIIIIIT!" Luka shouted as he rushed into Antonio as the man loaded the vehicle they'd be taking on their trip.

Antonio looked down at his boy's smiling face blankly, as though he had been deep in thought. He wished he felt something when he looked down at his own offspring... but without Lisa... things just seemed... bleak. He loved Luka with all of his heart, and yet somehow he felt disconnected with the child. Lisa's death had resulted in suspicions of his own about the white haired boy he called 'son'. Although he loved Dante, he knew there was something strange about him. Of course he had said nothing of this to either child, or the fact that some of his research was pertinent to Dante. Or more accurately... Dante's mother.

"Don't say shit, Daniel." Antonio droned softly. He was unable to muster a major response to the child and instead opted to simply treat it with apathy. Luka's grin slowly faded at his father's lack of spiritedness.

The young adult pouted slightly as he climbed into the car with Luka. Whatever. He'll do what he wants. He helped his little brother into the van with him as he plopped in the front with Antonio and propped his feet on the dashboard.

"So where are we going, Dad?" Dante asked casually, resting back on the seat as Antonio started the vehicle and began to leave the house behind.

"We're setting off on a very important story. I've been following some myths about Umbra witches and such like that. You wouldn't believe it, but they used to be very powerful and there are conflicting tales about them. But I've found enough evidence to prove they exist, but I just need to be sure." Antonio explained to Dante, eyeing the boy out of the corner of his eyes for a reaction.

He received none. Dante rolled his blue eyes toward his father and tilted his head curiously. "So what, a bunch'o witches who were powerful just died off?" Dante asked incredulously.

"Not just that... they made contracts with demons." Antonio raised a brown eyebrow when he noticed Dante flinch slightly at the mention of demons. Just as he suspected... the boy knew something about them. He had suspected it for a long time from the way the boy shied away from demon stories, and some of the drawings Dante had made over the years.

"Demons, huh? I thought they didn't exist." Dante replied while pulling a baseball cap over his silvery mop to overshadow his eyes and stare out the window. Dante didn't want to talk about it. Antonio was fully aware that Dante had had nightmares about the traumatic night where his mother died and his brother was lost forever.

But... that fact didn't stop Antonio from pushing the issue slightly. "Yeah, these witches sometimes even fell in love with their contracted demons." Antonio added softly, still eyeing Dante who seemed to be ignoring him at the moment.

"Hmph." His only response gave Antonio plenty of reason to wonder just how much of his past Dante does actually remember. It's been a decade since the tragic events that brought him to the Redgraves, but still... He must know _something_.

The car ride went on for a long time in an awkward silence, filling the air with the rumble of the highway and passing views. Luka had fallen asleep in the backseat, his snoring filling the air while Dante's ears were plugged with earbuds that blasted with heavy metal music that was loud enough Antonio could hear it. Yep, Dante was annoyed and wouldn't want to breach the subject of demons again. It was a sensitive topic, one he must touch on with great care.

Finally the van rolled to a halt on a gravel parking lot outside a nondescript motel. It was bland, ordinary and almost unpleasant in the rundown condition it was in. Antonio reached across to brush the mop of white hair to bring the elder boy to attention.

"Yo, Daniel, we're here. Get out." Antonio ordered as the male pulled his ear bud out to hear what he had to say.

"Really? Fuck yes." Dante replied excitedly while flinging the van door open with a grin.

"Daniel! LANGUAGE." Antonio shouted at Dante who just rolled his eyes back at Antonio. Really? Whatever. Dante opened the van door and smirked at the sleeping form of his brother.

"Hey, lil' snot, wake up." Dante nudged the boy who barely budged. He was in a deep sleep and hardly could be stirred by Dante's insistent movement. Dante had the perfect solution to this. With a smirk forming on his lips, he stuck his pinky in his own mouth and then gently and unpleasantly jammed it into Luka's ear to wiggle it around in the classic wet willy.

"AH! SHIT! DANIEL NO!" Luka was instantly awake and screaming. If he knew more profanities, he'd have probably uttered them. He recoiled away from Dante, flailing his hands wildly in protest at the treatment done to his person.

Antonio could only heave a sigh in disappointment at the utterance of his younger son. Fine... say whatever. He was done caring what they say, at least for today. He can only keep up so much with his children. He only has two, but they're a handful.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty. Lest you need a kiss to wake you." Dante sneered at his younger brother, pooching his lips in a 'kiss' pose. As though he might actually smooch the little boy.

"Ew, Daniel! Gross! Keep your germs to yourself, you creep!" Luka shouted as he unbuckled himself and climbed out of the van, trying to wipe his ear off from the icky feeling of Dante's saliva.

"Mission accomplished. Yeah." Dante sneered with a small peace sign as he grabbed the duffle bags for his father and brother.

By the time Dante and the embittered Luka made it into the motel room, Antonio had already set up his laptop at the small motel desk. Dante and Luka would share one bed while Antonio would get the other.

"I already ordered pizza." Antonio announced to the boys as they began to get settled in for the evening. A massive grin crossed both of their faces at the news.

"YES! PIZZA PARTY!" Luka shouted as Dante shook his hips in a dance move before motioning an air guitar and sliding on the floor.

"Yaaaaas! Pizza!" Dante exclaimed as he jumped onto the bed beside Luka, throwing the boy into the air with his bigger physique. "Bet I can eat more than you." He challenged the 12 year old who gained a smug expression in response.

"Bet." Luka retorted with a sneer, about to continue the banter when Antonio cut in.

"Alright boys, tomorrow we're going to the lake, so make sure that you plan to dress warmly." He instructed, causing Luka to make a face.

"Why couldn't we come when it was warmer so we could go swimming or something?" He whined as he flopped on the bed.

"Because there was an event recently that called my attention to the area, that's why. I've poked around up here a few times on my own before bringing you two. But hey, you two can build a snowman or something." Antonio suggested with a smile, trying to cheer them both up.

"Whatever..." Dante rolled his eyes and flopped on the bed beside Luka, sighing softly while plugging his ears to lose himself into the world of music once again.

It wasn't too long before the pizza arrived and the trio was enjoying their dinner. Since both Luka and Dante shared a favorite food, it was obviously a family favorite and they had it often. While Antonio ate at his desk, Dante wandered over, munching on his own piece.

"Hey Dad, what's that?" Dante asked of Antonio who was looking at some kind of intricate bracelet between typing and eating. It had a golden orb with dark claw like shapes. It seemed familiar somehow... like it bore resemblance to something he had seen once before...

"This is called the Bracelet of Time. According to everything I can find, it is supposed to be an enhancement to those Umbran witches I mentioned." Antonio explained as he picked up the bracelet casually. "Wanna hold it?" He offered Dante the bracelet, curious to see his response.

"Whoa..." Dante gently took the thing, feeling a strange and all too familiar sensation in his hands. This feels like... like his amulet his mother gave him from his father. Dante's icy eyes widened in shock when a sensation like a thousand needles poking his flesh shot down his hand to his fingertips touching the metal. The golden orb glowed dimly in response before Dante's face went ashen and he nearly threw the bracelet back into the desk out of fear.

"Wh-where did you get that?" Dante asked his adoptive father with fear alight in his eyes.

Antonio hadn't meant to frighten the boy. He didn't understand how Dante reacted that way, or how the item glowed. It shouldn't react to him, because he can't be... wait. Men can't be witches, right? Antonio felt rising confusion in his chest, but withheld his questions when he saw Dante's horrified face. It only confirmed something he was worried about. Dante, wherever he had come from... was something more than human. Antonio sighed and then pretended nothing had just happened and as though Dante had been completely normal in regards to the bracelet.

"Ah, just from some ruins. I managed to get it from a friend, but it's only on loan. It was made by some Umbra witch named Eva who made a contract with 'the dark knight'. Some powerful demon lord or something. At least, that's what the stories... say..." Antonio had just been talking casually, trying to put Dante at ease when it seemed to have the opposite affect. Dante's face had all but turned ashen and his eyes looked wide as saucers. His lips were trembling slightly as he stared, frozen in fear.

Eva...? Contract with a dark knight? And what he said earlier, about the witches loving their contracted demons? Nonono... his mother... she couldn't be one of those witches, could she? No way. He backed away from Antonio slowly who began to realize his mistake.

Antonio thought Dante was upset by the same name as his mother, but didn't quite make the connection that it could actually be his mother.

"Daniel... sorry, I didn't realize... that was insensitive of me. Sorry." He replied to the young man who chewed his lower lip in response.

"Y-yeah... no, it's fine." Dante lied as he turned away and climbed onto his bed, striving to ignore the pain rising in his chest. He hated this rush of memory coming to mind. He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Antonio only sighed softly, looking at the boy with both compassion and curiosity as realization dawned on him. He looked at the bracelet and remembered the slight glow it had produced when Dante held the item. No way... this was crafted hundreds of years ago... He looked at Dante's backside and then the bracelet. Dante's strange sword... his amulet with similar craftsmanship... Could that woman they buried... possibly be the Eva of legend? No way in hell... it can't be... Or... can it? Eva's husband had been a strange guy from the beginning... come to think of it, when did he first appear when Red Grave city was founded?

Thoughts swirled in his mind as he began to put the pieces together. As Dante and Luka settled down to sleep, Antonio was beginning to realize about the boy he had raised as his own. Was Dante some kind of witch child? It couldn't be... There are no records of Eva having a child... and more importantly... does Dante know? Dante had never shown supernatural tendencies though. There were so many questions left to be answered... but tomorrow... tomorrow would hold at least one answer to some of the questions Antonio has been hunting.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter will also depict violence and childhood trauma. You are warned.**

IncensedBus87: this story is AWESOME and UNIQUE I love the direction you are taking this story you sir have one hell of a imagination

merendinoemiliano: Quite sweet and interesting story

**Thank you for reviewing and I'm so glad you like it! Reviews like these make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and excited to write more!**

**~Jello**

* * *

_Sleep had not come easily to Dante that night. He couldn't shake the bad feeling that filled his mind and the awful memories of his brother and burning home. He thrashed about the entire night, having the nightmares of that day that he hadn't had in years. The trauma had left it's imprint on his soul, and it seemed to be rising to the surface once again. But every time the dream occurred, it happened just a little bit differently. Instead of his mother putting Dante in the closet, it was Vergil. Or instead of Dante being saved, Vergil was. But somehow, no matter what the variant of the dream was... Dante always ended up losing them, and somehow Luka and Antonio ended up in the dreams too. _

_Dante could see them both burning in his tortured dreams, and their bodies drop beside his biological brother and mother's rotting corpses. He could see the flesh clumps slowly peeling off of his mother's burnt skeleton as she looked up at him with hollow eyes as she reached for him with charred hands. "D-Dante... why... why did you leave... me?" Her slow and distorted voice set chills down the boy's spine, for he was a boy again in all of these dreams. He could only tremble as hot tears marred his face. _

_"M...Mama... I... you died... you... you... and Vergil... Gone forever..." He croaked softly, looking at his brother's sunken form with such immense guilt that he couldn't bear to look away. _

_"I'm... alone. You left me... Dante..." Eva's voice was soft, and yet accusing as she grabbed Dante with her clammy, wet and bony fingers. But Dante was more startled by the bracelet on her wrist. It was the very same one that Antonio had showed him. Before he could react to the fear rising in his chest, a shadow loomed over him. Somehow the form seemed familiar and almost comforting... but at the same time it was terrifying. The hulking demon reached down to grab the boy, but the fear gripped Dante's heart as the hand drew closer. He squeezed his eyes shut in fear and screamed in horror. _

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! YOU'RE NOT MY DAD! YOU MONSTER!" Dante was screaming at the top of his lungs and thrashing against the gentle arms that held him back.

"...Daniel! Daniel! It's okay! No one is gonna hurt you!" Antonio's urgent voice finally cut into the echoes of Dante's own screams and brought him back to reality. Dante's blue eyes snapped open as he panted, gasping for breath and feeling like he looked like a fish with his mouth gaping open and saliva rolling down his chin. He had flailed on the bed from his nightmare, and he could see Luka staring back at him with a frightened glance. That look of fear made Dante's gut twinge in pain. His own little brother... looking at him the way he viewed Sparda. Ouch.

"Good boy, calm down..." Antonio crooned softly, soothing the young man while gently resting Dante in his arms in case he should flail his limbs again. He sighed heavily and brushed the white hair from Dante's sweaty forehead, unable to stop the feeling of guilt rising in his chest. Had he done this to him by showing him that bracelet? Perhaps he shouldn't try to push Dante for answers... but at the same time, he must know for the sake of Dante's safety.

"S-sorry..." Dante apologized breathlessly, shame clouding his face as he looked away from Antonio. He couldn't stand the look of pity any more than he could stand Luka's fear. Both made him hurt in ways he couldn't describe...

"The nightmares again?" Antonio asked softly, already knowing the answer to his own question, but hoping Dante would relax and talking about it to help him process the event.

"Yeah." Dante said shortly, starting to pull away from his adoptive father who let him up without any resistance. But he was surprised when Luka suddenly threw his arms around Dante to squeeze him tight around the middle.

"Hey! I hope you feel better!" Luka exclaimed earnestly as he clutched his brother, looking up with such an endearing look that Dante couldn't help but smile.

Perhaps it hadn't been fear on Luka's face after all, but concern for Dante? "I already do, squirt." Dante replied softly as he reached out to mess Luka's already messy hair.

"And since you're both up, we might as well head out." Antonio replied, trying to help lighten the mood as he rose from the bed. His gray eyes did not miss the fact that the sheets underneath Dante... were slightly scorched as if a flame had brushed against it but not enough to catch it on fire. There is definitely something different about that boy.

It didn't take too long for the trio to gather their gear and head to the lake in that van of theirs. The lake of the small town seemed unassuming and ordinary, and yet... Dante felt something odd about it. It was a sensation akin to wearing damp underwear when the rest of your clothes are dry, making an unpleasant cold and clammy sensation, just on his stomach instead of down below.

"Alright boys, I'm gonna be diving to the bottom of the lake. According to reports there was something weird here a few days ago where the lake bubbled up and shifted around unnaturally, but there was no seismic activity in the area to have caused such a thing. I want you boys to stay back until I give the signal that it is safe, okay?" Antonio informed both of them as he hooked on the line to his diver suit and began to place his helmet on his head.

Both boys nodded in response to him and sat on either side of the line wench to which their father was tethered. They watched as he began to walk in, step by step disappearing from their sight into the murky depths. A long silence followed after the top of his helmet disappeared.

"So... What do you wanna bet there is like a cool dinosaur in there that splashed around?" Dante asked Luka with a grin, trying to avoid his own growing discomfort and worry for Antonio by making jokes on the subject instead.

"You know that means... He'll probably get eaten." Luka replied incredulously with a smirk across his face. He was fully aware that Dante was joking around, but then he noticed Dante's gaze shift past him. Luka shifted and looked over his own shoulder to see where Dante was looking. He didn't see anything on the rather desolate landscape surrounding the lake.

"What do you see?" Luka asked curiously, tilting his head toward Dante who shook his head.

"Probably nothing..." Dante mused softly. He wasn't sure... but he thought he saw movement in the distance. It was probably just the sun gleaming over the hill in the area. Nothing major.

"Oh! The cinch just clicked! Dad found something!" Luka exclaimed as the cinch was tugged on, signalling for them to have it begin retracting. As Dante pulled the lever to have the line start pulling up, he noticed a familiar gleam under one of the pieces of equipment in the back of the van and his gaze immediately darkened. The Rebellion was here?! Dante was distracted from his duty, checking the box beside the Rebellion. What... in the box of artifacts Antonio brought... Dante's amulet?! Dante's eyes clouded with anger as he looked back toward the water with a seething glare. Why... Why did Antonio bring these? What did they have to do with anything?!

The sound of Antonio breaking up past the water's surface caught his attention as he finished cinching the line up... attached to... a large box the size of a human being. It seemed seamless and beautifully crafted. What in the world? Dante couldn't care less as Antonio unsealed his helmet.

Dante grabbed the two despicable objects that belonged to him and strode up to Antonio in rage.

"What are these here for?!" Dante roared at his adoptive father, eyes sparking in fury as he slammed the amulet and the Rebellion onto the box that Antonio had just brought up.

Antonio's gray eyes widened in shock as he studied the youth's face with careful contemplation. He had to choose his words carefully, because he didn't want to shock Dante too much. But he noticed Luka's worried expression at his brother's rage. Dante was rarely angry, so this was a shock to him and highly concerning for the boy.

"Daniel, can we talk about this later?" Antonio asked Dante with furrowed brows, trying to damage control the situation.

"Fuck that! We're gonna address this, right. fucking. now!" Dante exclaimed, trembling with fear and anger as he stared Antonio in the eyes.

"Alright." Antonio sighed in resignation. "I think you-" His voice cut off when he realized where Dante still held the two objects on the box were glowing. The runes on the box just activated, and were spreading. His touch had... activated something.

As the runes glowed yellow, Dante withdrew his amulet and pocketed it, while drawing the sword back. The box was coming apart as the runes spread, revealing a body... of a woman. In perfect condition. Her nude body was arranged gracefully like that of a corpse at a funeral would be. She had long and elegant limbs, making her taller than most men Dante had seen. She had long ebony hair, laying all around her, and a golden clock that lay between her spindly fingers.

Dante barely had any time to be aroused by the sight of a naked woman, although it would be weird because he assumed it would be a dead one, there was a sight that terrified him.

"Dad!" Dante shouted a warning to his father when he spotted a white beast of some foreign origin grab Antonio, suspending him into the air just as the woman's gray eyes opened and stared blankly at at him.

The following moments were chaotic as the woman's hair seemed to grow around her, becoming clothing and starting to form some kind of magical circle behind her while no change occurred to her facial expression. She just blankly stared as the angelic forms seemed to appear around them. Dante had no training, but instinct demanded that he use the Rebellion. He drew it while Luka screamed in terror at what was happening. Neither Antonio or Luka could see the white and golden figures that surrounded them.

A sickening rip was followed by hot red fluid being splattered across Dante, halting his movement. He could only stare in horribly mesmerized shock as Antonio was ripped apart with a cry. First his arm was torn off like that of an action figure, with dark violet blood spewing every which way from the torn arteries and veins sending blood in waves. Tears sprouted in Antonio's eyes, but he barely had any time to shed them before another limb was torn from his core. Screams emerged from his mutilated trunk before the final blow was his head being torn from his shoulders.

Dante could only watch as blood spewed across his face and hands and unused sword. But most notably, the woman seemed unfazed by the brutality taking place before her, seeming to be in a trance as she opened a portal behind her.

Speechless, Dante only stood there trembling when he realized the angelic figures were heading for him now. Terror struck his heart as instinct took over. Dante began to panic, only to feel something on the other side of the portal the woman just created. No way... that... that feeling! Dante rushed after her as she disappeared into it. The angels were following him, good! They'd leave Luka alone if they came with him!

Wherever the portal led to, Dante let out a cry as he tumbled across the forest floor, until he came to a halt against a tree. He was disoriented, and confused. One of the angelic beasts was lumbering toward him, and somewhere he heard a gunshot ring out. As Dante blinked slowly and tried to regain his bearings, he realized the woman was prone on the ground not far from him. Whatever had happened to her must have been serious. But Dante didn't see any blood on her- Oh God... Antonio.

Dante looked down at his bloody hands and dropped the Rebellion in terror as he fell back, having fainted from the shock of it all.

* * *

Crusts fell from white eyelashes as Dante lifted his heavy eyelids. There was a haze of confusion clouding his mind as he stared blankly at the ceiling. Ceiling? He was in someone's home. A good sniff brought his attention to the fact that whoever was here, was also cooking.

A groan crossed his lips as he squinted at the wall and began to rise. He had a pendant on his neck... with an amulet that seemed familiar and somehow comforting, yet he immediately hated it. Something about it turned his stomach in a way he could not describe.

"So you're finally up." A crusty old woman's voice cut into Dante's confusion as he spun around to face who had entered the room. She was wrinkled from years of hard work, with sharp and wise eyes. Her hands were shriveled up even more than her face, but they were calloused. Like those of a master craftswoman. She had a mop of white hair, nearly as white as Dante's own hair. His gaze must have shown his confusion, because he was staring at her blankly.

"I'm Nell Goldstein. What's yer name, you brat?" The woman demanded to know as she walked over, checking the shirtless young man for wounds. Dante stared at her and opened his mouth. He couldn't remember much... it was like there was a heavy weight that pressed on his mind simply for trying. He winced as he tried to recall.

"A-Antonio Redgrave?" He said it like a question, but that was the most prominent name that came to mind in the current muddled state he was in.

"You look more like a Tony to me. Come on then, let's get you something to eat." Nell replied gruffly, motioning for him to follow her to the kitchen. He took the time to look around at the home that he guessed was hers. It was old, worn and lived in. He felt somehow at home here, and it was nice. He was immediately comfortable around her and this environment. It felt... like home.

As he followed Nell, his blue eyes laid their gaze on a woman who seemed almost alien in her strangeness. She was so tall and lanky that it seemed almost inhuman. But she was also quite attractive. She was sitting at the table, sipping on a glass of tea, though she gently placed it upon the saucer when she heard the two approach.

"So he is awake." She spoke in a smooth, matter-of-fact tone as she studied Dante. They seemed to have a long silence as they stared each other up and down for a long few seconds.

"Have a seat, Tony." Nell motioned to the other wooden chair at the small table. While there were four chairs, only one of them seemed excessively worn. Nell obviously lived alone and was unused to guests.

Obeying immediately, Dante took a seat on the other chair, his gaze drifting from the lanky woman who was staring at him intensely to Nell who was also looking at him.

"W-What?" He asked when he could take the staring no longer. He didn't know anything... and yet they looked at him like they expected him to know all the answers.

"Well, if you would care to explain how the two'o'ya'll wound up in that forest, I'd be much obliged." Nell stated bluntly to the befuddled boy who stared back. He looked at the woman and then quickly deflected the question.

"Why don't you ask her?" Dante asked immediately, motioning to the unintroduced woman who stared back just as intensely as before. A long sigh escaped both Nell and the stranger's lips.

"You don't remember anything either, do you?" The alien woman asked softly, looking down at her tea cup in mild disappointment. What? Dante's eyes widened in shock.

"You don't remember anything?! Really?!" He was shocked but also concerned. "Th-then what happened? How did... who are we even? Oh fuck... what about our families? What the fuck is happening?!" Dante panicked as the reality of the situation began to sink in.

The woman pursed her lips and rubbed her chin in contemplation. "Well, for now it would be appropriate to stick together until we find our relation to one another. There had to be a reason we wound up there, surrounded by angel and demons." She replied softly, trying to think of what they should do from here.

"Well from everything I've read, you gotta give amnesia a week or two and it might come back. So till ya'll get yer heads, yer welcome to stay here and help around the place. But I gotta have something to call ya'll by. Tony and what do you wanna be?" Nell asked the woman bluntly who frowned deeply. She had no way of knowing her actual name, so this was disconcerting.

"How about Bayonetta? C-Cause you're so sharp, like a bayonet?" Dante hesitated slightly while finger gunning toward the woman with a slight wink in his attempt to compliment her.

A heavy silence filled the room, fully highlighting the awkwardness of his attempt to be flirtatious. It was made worse when he clicked with his tongue and made a gunshot sound with his mouth. "Boom."

The woman's face contorted slightly, unable to retain her laughter as she chuckled at him.

"Alright then, I'll be Bayonetta." Bayonetta winked at the boy as she sipped her tea pleasantly, then placed it down and offered a hand toward him.

"Nice to meet you, Tony."

"And you as well, Bayonetta."


	9. Chapter 9

_**So I currently am quarantined, my job has closed down and basically I'm trapped inside. Which is totally great because now I can write stuff! Being at home is not as bad as everyone is making it out to be. Clean house, do artsy stuff and be happy. :)**_

**Also, please don't shoot me for making Bayonetta a very adult-y active woman. She is portrayed as such in all of her games and her anime, so I dunno. Shoot me for playing the character? x.x**

**EDIT: Okay, so I was rereading my source material and I missed that Vergil's fake name is Gilver. So please don't mind that I changed that in the chapter!**

_**Also if you play DMC 5 and you see a Jello playing in it, that's probably me LOL**_

_**~Jello**_

* * *

It had been awhile since Bayonetta and Dante had met, each in their respective predicaments. Regardless of the months that passed, no memories came back to either of them. They lived with Nell peacefully, but finally Nell booted them from the house with the demand they pull their weight. So the two banded together to go seek out their memories and find something useful for the two to do.

On one such day, the two were wandering aimlessly in the woods they were familiar with. Bayonetta was the taller between the two, and stood beside Dante on an outcropping over a ravine.

"Who do you think we were?" Bayonetta asked in a pensive tone, rolling a lollipop on her tongue casually. They both seemed to be considering the situation.

"I'unno. Does it really matter? I mean, like we got each other and Nell. Maybe it's better not to remember?" Dante suggested, shrugging at the same time. The silence that fell over the two was heavy and awkward.

"Maybe we should do stuff, and then we can find shards of our memories or something. Like a job?" Bayonetta suggested, tilting her head.

"What kind of job do you wanna try?" Dante leaned against the bark of a large tree and rested his arms behind his head to relax.

"Good question." The woman spoke softly, sighing heavily at the thought. She can't remember what she does, or what the watch on her chest was. But a sense suddenly filled her mind, attracting her attention.

"Feel that, Tony?" Bayonetta's gray eyes widened slightly at a sensation that seemed to make something tremble deep inside of her.

Dante had lifted his white head, feeling something that seemed wrong and yet felt ever so familiar. He glanced down at his amulet which seemed to be reacting... giving off a slight glow in a way that caught is attention.

"Yeah... something?" He was confused, and somehow dreading it.

"Let's go see what it was!" Bayonetta replied cheerfully, lunging into the air over the cliff to drop toward the forest below with a casual smirk upon her red lips and her body twisting in graceful arcs as she spun toward the ground.

Dante could only watch in admiration at her attractive form moving as elegantly as a ballerina on a stage. Damn... He took a deep breath to steel himself against the hormones rising up- Or perhaps going down to places he would rather them not go. He gained a silly, excited grin before he jumped off the side of the cliff after her and let out a whoop of excitement.

At last second before she could fall into the trees, Bayonetta had summoned a demon to carry the two of them, but instead of providing a place for Dante to land, only Bayonetta landed on it's back. But Dante... was plummeting downward into the treeline.

"Aaaaaaaaah! HEY! BAYONETTA!" Dante's shout of excitement had faded into a scream of terror as he realized he was gonna crash into the ground at this rate! He couldn't believe that Bayonetta would do him dirty like this and let him die so piteously!

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUUUUUUUCK-?!" Dante's scream was cut short when he had squeezed his eyes shut, expecting to die and being abruptly cut off by the fact that he had jerked to a sudden and complete stop. He slowly opened his blue eyes to see the the grass below him. He was inches away from inevitable impact, hanging by his coat that was clutched in the talons of the bird beast. Seriously? He shot a glare up toward Bayonetta who was standing with a smug expression on her face and staring down wickedly.

"WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY?!" Dante shouted in the fading adrenaline. He was shaking, but gasped when the bird began to flap its massive wings and pick them up to the updraft, but also sending Dante's hair every which way in a drastic way. His voice was taken by the burst of the wind shooting past his mouth and snatching away any sound.

Bayonetta merely snickered as her demon began to take off, clutching Dante by the coat while flying toward the sensation both of them could feel. She could only take glee in viewing his discomfort as he struggled to at least be not in such an odd position while the bird carried him. He growled up at her, waiting for some kind of answer, but she seemed content to be smugly smirking down at him like the royal bitch she was behaving as.

Who knows how long it was until they finally were drawing near, as for Dante it felt like an uncomfortable eternity whereas for Bayonetta it was a rather pleasant short trip. In all reality, it was probably close to a ten minute ride on the demonic beast that carried them.

When they did finally reach their destination, the beast dropped Dante in a heap on a pile of rubble. Bayonetta dropped gracefully beside him as her demonic beast vanished into her black hair casually. Dante was still sulking and got to his feet, adjusting his coat and dusting himself off.

"You're such a bitch, Bayonetta! Seriously, now I'm gonna have to wash this coat and Nell is gonna-" Dante didn't finish speaking as his gaze slowly drifted to follow where Bayonetta was staring. Corpses were everywhere in this area of ruins, littering the ground in heaps and gruesome mangled bits everywhere. But the thing was... that they were mostly angelic in origin.

A few humans and what appeared to be devil corpses were mixed in, but still... it appeared like a great battle had taken place here.

"Be careful, Tony." Bayonetta warned as she shifted her weight uncomfortably and glanced around. No signs of life on this level at least, but there was an old cathedral up ahead.

Dante was suspicious, and his irritation melted away as he began to feel a knot of fear well up in his belly along that taste of curiosity that kept him moving forward. He carefully grabbed the door to the cathedral, but the door seemed stuck. With a growl of anger, he ripped the door open, removing all attempt at subtlety or stealth. Dante hardly cared at this point for being careful, but what met his eyes shocked him.

In the center of the room, with pews throne aside and the cross shaped alter in the center nearly flattened, a boy... no, a man, with a face identical to Dante's own lay in the small crater, with blood puddled under his prone body. For some reason, the sight turned Dante's stomach. The white haired man on the floor appeared as though he was dead, and yet still clutched to the sword in his grasp. His head hung over the rubble, hair shifting slighting in the breeze that ran through the room.

It was then that both Bayonetta and Dante spotted movement. Rising from a sitting position over the dais at the end of the sanctuary was a big man. And by big... he stood easily over Dante when it came to height. His broad shoulders and thick physique made him immediately seem dangerous. His skin was dark, very dark, and his head was balded, with black tattoos across the scalp in interesting designs. Sunglasses obscured any view of his eyes and paired with his trench coat made him seem like some kind of rip-off of a CIA agent or Blade the vampire slayer or something. He began to approach, his heavy footsteps making soft thunks as he began to walk toward them.

Dante's eyes widened as he grabbed the Rebellion from his holster on his back, although it was still a little awkward considering Dante lacked the impressive physique he might need to easily wield something like that. Bayonetta however had a sultry grin on her face as she rolled her lollipop on her tongue with an amused glint in her eyes.

"And who might you be?" Bayonetta asked curiously and yet casually as she rested a gloved hand on her hip, awaiting an answer.

"Baby, you can just call me Rodin." The man's gravely voice boomed out, as a smirk mirrored on his face. He was definitely sizing the two of them up, and he seemed to like what he saw... of Bayonetta. Dante felt a twinge of jealousy shoot through his gut at the sight of the two of them staring each other all flirtatious like.

"And what happened here?" Dante demanded with a dark look while the big man pulled out a cigar that he placed in his mouth and casually lit.

"That kid behind you went on a crazy tangent and attacked me and my group's followers. Great kid. Completely obliterated the entire group on both sides." Rodin shrugged as he gave a nod of respect in the direction of the prone lad who was still in a crater.

"Who is he?" Dante followed up, still keeping his sword out while eyeing Rodin suspiciously. He didn't like the looks of this, and that guy on the ground looks pretty damn dead.

"I have no idea." Rodin rumbled in response, shrugging slightly.

Dante narrowed his eyes and approached the fallen male, crouching beside him and grabbing his wrist to check his pulse. He's still alive! But the soft groan that emanated from his lips caught Dante's attention immediately.

"Uh, he may not be all there by the time he wakes up. I did kinda hit him with a doozy." Rodin chuckled softly at the memory. He even lost his angelic form over it, so it's fine.

As the boy's blue eyes fluttered open, Dante peeked down at him curiously.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. How're you down there?" He asked him cheekily, trying to get a smile out of the guy.

Vergil's eyes widened like saucers as he looked at an all too familiar face. For a moment, it made him feel as though he were a child again with Dante waking him up just like normal. What the hell was this? His mouth opened, but no sound came from his throat. Shock had filled his mind to the point he hardly knew how to react. That face only belonged to Dante, his brother. His brother he had never found since that horrible day... Could it really be?

"Hey, can you speak?" Bayonetta asked the boy who glanced at her, breaking his spell of confusion.

"Y-Yeah..." Vergil replied hesitantly, his brows furrowing as he studied her. Isn't she...? She looks just like that woman Jeanne wanted to protect. Vergil's jaw set at the memory of Jeanne. His heart ached and a sense of pain filled his stomach.

"Then who the fuck're you?" Dante asked Vergil who stared back blankly at him.

"Ver-..." He replied softly, blinking slightly. "I'm Gilver. Who are you?" Vergil asked suspiciously, as if waiting for an answer he wasn't sure he knew how to handle. He lied, just to see if Dante would react.

"I'm Tony Redgrave." Dante replied with a smirk.

"And I'm Bayonetta." Bayonetta winked in greeting to the male, and smiled flirtatiously.

Vergil took a moment to let this sink in. Here was a man with his brother's face and a different name, and a woman who looked just like Cereza but also using a different name. What the hell...

"I see. Goodbye." Vergil replied as he got to his feet and dusted himself off, turning away to walk from the two of this. This is too much for them to handle right now.

"H-Hey man, wait!" Dante exclaimed as he reached out to grab Vergil's hand and stop him from leaving too soon.

"Why should I stay?" Vergil asked genuinely. He shot a glare toward Rodin, his grip on the Yamato tensing as he did. He was tempted to fight him again.

"Well, I mean... could you at least explain what was going on here, and why you have a face like mine?" Dante asked bluntly. Vergil's face began to darken in response as he nearly snarled at the other male.

"It doesn't matter. I was trying to save someone and apparently I'm not strong enough yet, and as for our faces... I should rip yours off for having it." Vergil growled as he tore away.

"Oh! You're lost then? Why don't you come with us?" Dante propositioned, ignoring the obvious hostility as he practically pulled Vergil in with them.

Vergil sputtered, but he was silenced by the abrupt entrance of a candy into his mouth. Bayonetta had shoved her used lollipop into his mouth and shushed him softly.

"Shh, it'll be fine. We're gonna go see a friend and it'll be alright." Bayonetta admonished as she petted Vergil's unwilling white head. She better be glad that she was Jeanne's friend or Vergil would have killed her immediately for her impudence. He instead glared at her, sulking slightly while letting the sweet flavor of the lollipop spread throughout his mouth. He could taste just a tinge of her lipstick and toothpaste flavor. Well, at least he knew that she had good mouth hygiene.

"Well if you have that all settled, I'll be-" Rodin started, but froze upon Bayonetta placing a lanky finger upon his full lips.

"Hey, you're coming with us, hottie. We've got some important matters to discuss in a better place." She spoke in a sultry tone, leaning in to let her breath brush against his neck and jawline. She definitely had things in mind that were not talking.

Rodin felt a shiver run up his spine as she pulled her finger away. "Oh hell yeah, baby" He uttered in a baritone rumble.

Both Bayonetta and Rodin turned to face the twin boys, but were met with identical stares of disgust with lips curled up in disdain.

"That has got to be the nastiest thing I have seen you do, Bayonetta. And I've seen pretty nasty things so far." Dante stated in the most disappointed tone he could muster.

A chortle escaped Bayonetta's lips as she strutted beside Dante, running a finger teasingly under his chin. "Don't be jealous, Tony~" She hummed, heading out with the group falling behind her to head back to Nell's.

It didn't take too horribly long on Bayonetta's flying demon bird creature, but the unbearable silence left the group in such an awkward position that they all just stayed quiet for fear of making things any worse.

By the time they did arrive, and Bayonetta strutted up to the door, it was opened before she could even rap her knuckles on the surface of the door.

"You took so long, I was gettin' worried. Who're these? Two Tonys?" Nell asked abruptly as Dante smiled cheekily back.

"Ah, this is Gilver and Rodin. They're our new friends. Could they crash here for now?" Dante asked with a blink of those big blue eyes that almost always melted Nell's old hardened heart. She'll let them stay, right?

"Aye, I got couches. Only one extra though." Nell noted as she chewed on her cigarette.

"It's all good, Rodin and I can share the guest bedroom and Tony and Vergil can take the couches~" Bayonetta suggested flirtatiously, earning a repeated trio of disdainful expressions from Dante, Vergil AND Nell.

"Hot damn, baby. Sounds delightful." Rodin practically purred, releasing an exhale of smoke from his cigar.

"Oh alright..." Nell rolled her eyes and opened the door to let them in.

After letting them in, Nell began to gather some sheets to throw on the couches, calling over her shoulder. "Get whatever you want from the kitchen, I made chili."

Dante huffed and moved to go get himself a bowl while they were all figuring out what to do. "Come on Gilver, it's best to leave them be. Bayonetta is a horndog." He waved Vergil into the kitchen while leaving the woman to her devices.

Without a word, Vergil took the bowl Dante handed him of the chili, staring in it's murky red surface. Somehow, he didn't feel like eating. This color reminded him of the red staining Jeanne's hair... like it stained his mother's dress when she was struck down. It was a hideous color. Red was the color of death, and Vergil hated everything about it. Or maybe not... Jeanne did love the color red... so... maybe he did have a fondness for it.

"Come on man, eat up." Dante reminded Vergil while digging into his own bowl. He ate greedily, and quickly. "Fuck! Nell, this is great!" Dante shouted to the older woman who was working on some kind of gun project.

She promptly took a spare and empty cartridge she hurled at Dante's head, pegging it perfectly. "Tony! What have I said about cussin' in my fucking house, you little punk?!" Nell roared, even as she contradicted herself in the process.

Dante flinched from the cartridge bouncing on his head, but he grinned as he got up with his empty bowl. "Thanks, old lady!" He exclaimed before running out to go claim his couch.

Vergil's face twitched slightly at the scene, the urge to smile pulling at his lips but not quite forming. Somehow... it was strange, but good to see Dante. And smiling, no less.

By the time Dante had fully settled in to bed, he could hear the telling creaks of the guest bedroom and could only feel slightly aroused at the thoughts of what they were doing in there. Curse his young adult hormones... He sure felt like the horndog right now, though he wasn't the one spending the evening in bliss.

As for Vergil, the night was spent in tortured reflection of himself and the events that had come to pass. He opted to sit on the front porch, staring mournfully at the large moon while reciting poetry to himself. His voice was terribly soft and laden with grief as he murmured.

_"...That orbed maiden with white fire laden, whom mortals call the moon... by the midnight breezes strewn, and wherever the beat of her unseen feet, which only angels hear..." _

Vergil heaved a sigh, resting with the Yamato and muttered one last thing.

"I'll find you soon... Jeanne. I promise..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello dear readers! **_

_**I wasn't sure if I had shared what material I use to base the story on. The story is loosely based between a combination of all the games (DMC and Bayonetta, minus the DMC reboot, ew.) the respective animes, and the Devil May Cry novels (Although decanonized, I like them) where Dante meets Nell. So if you're a hardcore fan, you might recognize some of the events and tidbits I've added. Beyond that is mostly my headcanon, and trying to weave what is canon and what is not smoothly together. Right now, the story is still before the events of DMC 3.**_

_**In other news, I beat DMC 5 for the first time. Great game, I loved it and will probably play it again. I suck at the secret missions though.**_

talexander9167: Goddamnit I both hate and love that you took Dante's memories. I love it because no one else has done that before outside of the reboot timeline and I like seeing new things. But I also hate it cause I want to see Tony become Dante!

_**Ehehe, don't worry, Tony will eventually become the Dante we all know and love.**_

merendinoemiliano: Pretty interesting chapters, curious to see how Dante adn Bayo will regain their memories.

Hoping for several changes to the game's history and lots of battles

_**Thank you for reviewing! I just wanna note, I do plan to mostly keep the spirit of the games, so while there will be changes they may not be drastic. Not sure yet how so. But I guess we'll see if you like them!**_

_**Also I am doing well! Thank you for your concern! Staying at home to be safe from this darn virus going around 3**_

_**~Jello**_

* * *

It was a fateful day that group of misfits arrived at Nell's house. Vergil had not stayed too close, for being that near to his lost little brother was too much of a pain. He would become what he needed to in order to find Jeanne, and Dante was not involved in that equation. Rodin took an interest in gun-smithing and became a partner of Nell. They would build strange and unique weaponry together in a seamless harmony. It worked out well for the old lady, because she looked at all of them like her children, when her true son had left all of this life behind. Dante and Bayonetta found their places as well. For Dante, it was mercenary work where he could make a quick dime, and then return home to Nell. For Bayonetta... it was searching for answers. She would go on missions of her own, anything that would give her a hint to her locked away past that had not yet resurfaced for either of them.

They were blissful, those months of chaos. Dante had the mother he didn't know he always wanted, Bayonetta had a family to accept her, and Nell, Nell had the punk of a son she always wanted in Dante. Business was booming for Nell and Rodin in the mercenary world.

On one such day, Dante had dropped into Bobby's Cellar, a popular stop for any mercenaries in the area, and the home of the local mercenary guild. One can always find a job in a place like this. He had his signature red coat, Rebellion on his back and amulet at his throat. He had a Glock 43, 9mm at his hip ready for action at all times. But today was not a day for fighting... not yet. Or maybe it was. Dante had a shit-eating grin as he threw the doors open to the cellar.

"Heya, dweebs! Ya miss me?" He asked cheekily toward the other mercenaries milling around.

"'Ey Tony, sup?" The bartender asked as he habitually wiped the counter, a mop of reddish brown hair falling over his dark eyes.

"Not much. What're the jobs today, Joe?" Tony asked the man as he sat at the nearest available stool and leaned over the counter with the best 'smolder' look he could muster.

"Well, there are several, but knowing you, you're gonna want a special one, right?" The man asked as he poured a drink for Dante who thirstily swept it up and took a swig.

"Yeah." He replied bluntly, waiting for the man to get to the point.

"Well, there is this one job... Mostly just protecting a group as they move through some unsavory areas. The guy himself isn't so great, but he pays well." Joe explained the job vaguely, since Dante wasn't the type to be bogged down by details.

"Oh damn, sounds good." He replied with a nod. "Sign me up."

"You betcha, Tony." With that, the bartender resumed his never ending routine of cleaning.

Dante spied a certain Italian off in the corner, talking to some guy who was wrapped in bandages except for his upper face which held piercing blue eyes and back swept white hair. There was no mistaking him or that katana in his hands.

"Will you check out what the cat dragged in! Enzo, you've found my old bud, Gilver!" Dante exclaimed as he drew up a chair beside them with a smug grin. "What brings you back here, Gilver? I thought you said you had things to do." Vergil had not stayed long with Nell and the others. He had things to do... like finding Jeanne.

"Information mostly..." Vergil replied honestly as he sighed to himself. He felt no closer to his beloved Jeanne than he did when he fought Rodin. But he would never give up. Not now, nor ever.

"He was just lookin' for a job and I was gonna give him one, to guard some group or something. I think Joe would'a told you already." Enzo explained to Dante as he lit a small cigarette. His New Jersey accent was thick in his speech, and black hair curled over his slightly rotund face. He was a greasy squat man, looked like a classic drug dealer.

"Really, huh? Guess we'll be working together then, Gilver. Assuming you can hold up to it?" Dante teased playfully, earning a glare from Vergil.

"Compared to you? Pfft." Vergil nearly laughed. Sure, Dante has filled out from his mercenary work but still, Vergil has devoted far more time and effort into training.

"You wanna go, bruh?" Dante demanded with the most deadpan, irritated voice he could muster. There were things he could handle, but incriminating insinuations made him notably annoyed, like a man-child.

"Any day, lad." Vergil sneered daringly at Dante. He may be cold, but Vergil is a bit of an arrogant bastard when he wants to be. Plus he couldn't resist the urge to tease his little brother who doesn't remember who he even is.

"Grr..." Dante growled before raising his fists. "Then put up your dukes!" Dante shouted, charging Vergil to punch him in the face.

Vergil swiftly slammed the hilt of Yamato into Dante's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs in one fell swoop. Dante grunted, falling back a few steps before he looked up with a massive grin on his face and lunged forward, slamming his head into Vergil's smug face to shatter his expression.

Vergil sputtered in shock as he took a step back himself, and red stained the bandages over his mouth from the blow. Whoa, Dante had more strength than Vergil was expecting! Narrowing his eyes, Vergil growled and tackled Dante, turning the fight into a full on wrestling match and busting the table behind them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! You idiots, settle this mess the right way, not with fists!" Joe shouted from behind the counter. "You're paying anything you break!" He added at the busted table.

Both males rolled apart at the shout and sat up. "What do you mean?" Vergil demanded of the bartender. He was brushing his white hair back into his usual fashion, but paused when he noticed Dante getting up excitedly.

"Drink off! Whoever passes out first has to pay for the drinks!" Dante shouted as he jumped to his feet and practically dragged Vergil to his feet and to the bar itself. Vergil sputtered slightly as he was pulled up and suddenly handed a shot glass. Somehow, he already had a sinking feeling in his belly.

"Hey... I'm not so sure..." He hesitated as he looked at the shot. Vergil has only ever had wine before, with Jeanne. And it ended oddly, considering that he was dead drunk and almost drowned in that bathtub that night. It was the night of his greatest... humiliation at Jeanne's hands. Ugh, he remembers that night all too well.

"You a coward?" Dante asked with that crooked grin, knowing Vergil was far too confident to let that one go.

Vergil made no response, instead pulling his bandages down and swallowing the shot glass of liquor with a glare of defiance toward his brother. He had just been goaded into doing it...

"Bring it on." Vergil hissed, grabbing the next glass placed before him as Dante downed his own glass- or three. Dante just downed three?! And was going for more. Vergil blinked in slight disbelief. This may be harder than he initially anticipated. Vergil braced himself and downed another, but... he can already feel a buzz in the back of his head.

"Another!" He demanded, throwing the glass down as he felt his senses numbing rapidly. He must hurry to catch up! But a glance at Dante revealed the male had at least eight glasses already. Vergil's eyes nearly bulged, but before he could even react... Vergil's head hit the counter as he passed out on his third glass. He was completely useless and slumped on the counter.

Dante had a smug, cocky grin as he looked over at his fallen brother. He unabashedly rifled through the man's pockets to take any money he had on his person. Which wasn't all that much, but it was enough. He placed what he owed for the drinks on the counter and pocketed the rest.

"Welp, I'll be off then!" Dante snickered as he walked out of the bar. He had a job to go find.

* * *

It wasn't long before Dante found the rendezvous point for the job. It seemed like there was about four others. One was smoking a blunt, looking a bit old for a mercenary, certainly enough to be Dante's own father. Or maybe he had just not aged well. His hair was short, and curly but he seemed worn out. He noticed Dante and frowned slightly at him.

"Ey kid, why are you doing this kinda work?" He asked with a near paternal concern. Dante was about the same age as his daughter, so of course he'd be a bit concerned for the lad. While he may be kind of old for this kind of work, Dante is a bit young. He looks young enough to still be in high school.

"What's it to ya, pops?" Dante asked playfully, shrugging his shoulders and resting the Rebellion on his shoulder and draping his arms over it.

"So who're we guarding?" He added curiously.

"You didn't read the mission report or nothin'?" The elder man asked incredulously.

"Nope." Dante retorted bluntly, without even a hint of remorse for his lack of preparation.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" The man sighed, dropping his blunt and crushing it into the dirt with his heel. What a disgusting habit... Dante hates smoking, probably because of Nell nearly filling him with holes like swiss cheese the one time he tried it.

"Eh." The only response to come from Dante was a shrug and a look of casual disregard. He couldn't care less what others thought of him.

"What's your name, kid?" The big guy asked Dante, looking down at him as he pulled a cigarette from his pack to stick in his mouth and light it casually.

"Tony. What's yours, Gramps?" Dante asked with a casual grin, tilting his head curiously.

"Grue."

"Grue? Cool-" Dante was cut off by the introduction of a big burly, smelly man who seemed a little sweaty and a little nervous. Something seems to be bothering him, obviously.

"A'ight you money hounds I'm Denvers. I need ya'll to get me out of the country safe and sound by gettin' to the port. You ain't gettin' a dime from me till I'm alive, and out of here. Got that?" The piggish man roared while rubbing his fat palms together. He wasn't necessarily the typical fat rich man, more like an ex-mercenary who was going into retirement and fast on the way to being that typical fat rich guy.

Dante already didn't like the guy. But bills are bills, and Nell would like help with the groceries at some point. Plus if he gets paid today, that means pizza for the messed up family at home. Yep, pizza sounds great. Dante nearly jolted slightly when he thought he heard a small boy in his head shout 'PIZZA!'. He suspiciously glanced around and then away. Huh... must've been his imagination.

"Yeah, we got it." Grue growled as he spun his magnum in hand, walking after the mark they were supposed to protect. "What kinda baddies are we looking at?" Grue asked as they set out to find their way.

The group was carefully making their way forward. Picking the path most unused, and therefore... more trashy, obviously. Dante rolled his eyes and shook his boot off after stepping in a mess in one of the alleys.

"Is this really necessary? Couldn't you like... drive to the damn port?" Dante asked incredulously at the big man who snarled in response.

"You're a fool! They're everywhere, they'll get you wherever you go-!" A shot rang out cutting him off as it nearly cut him in the cheek from how close it was.

"Get down!" Dante shouted as he shoved the man back and opened fire with his glock. He was too exposed here! But there were suddenly men from either side of the alley entrances.

"Kid!" Grue roared as he grabbed Dante, jerking him out of the of a flurry of bullets. The smell of gunpowder filled the already stinky backwater valley, leading to a nauseating mixture of smells. The other mercenaries with them took position and began firing back at the assailants. But was dark and hard to see in the chaos. Friendly fire could easily become an issue as the enemy began to charge.

"You gotta get me outta here, fast, man!" The fat man cried desperately, pulling at Dante's sleeve. His brown eyes were wide and bloodshot with fear. He seemed to be far too afraid to be a veteran at this business. What exactly was he afraid of?

Dante didn't have to wonder long as a stray bullet struck Denvers in the neck, bringing the big man down immediately. Denvers fell to the ground, gagging on his own blood and convulsing as his body demanded breath, but he could give it none.

"Uh Grue, we have an issue-?!" Dante started to tell Grue until he was dragged back and behind the nearby dumpster by the elder man.

"Kid, stay quiet. We're severely outgunned, and I dunno why yet." Grue whispered softly as the gunfire continued to boom away ahead of them. It seemed to be slowing down as the last man fell from their party. Dante was not a fan of hiding like a coward, but something about this seems... off.

Grue didn't move, instead checking his magnum to be sure it was cocked and ready to fire in case the enemy charged. But his eyes widened as he peeked around the dumpster.

"Hey Tony, I don't think you're gonna believe me... but you may wanna... take a peek around the uh, that way." Grue seemed a little pale as he motioned to the edge of the dumpster in fear. Something was happening, and it ain't right...

Dante tilted his white head to look around the dumpster as instructed. His blue eyes widened in awe as he witnessed bodies rising from the floor. Whaaaaaaaaaaat?

"Holy shit, we have a motherfucking zombie apocalypse on our hands!" Dante grinned with excitement as he drew the Rebellion.

Grue could not believe his ears. "Wait, let me get this straight. You sound way too happy to hear that there are fucking ZOMBIES here?! Hey kid! Wait a sec!" Grue shouted when he realized Dante was charging back into the fray like a little idiot!

Grue could only watch in terrified fascination as Dante turned his phone on and played heavy metal music while walking into the fray. It was like one hell of a dance of death going on there, and the bloody display was almost graceful as Dante hacked and slashed with the Rebellion, occasionally shooting with his glock. He was literally... mowing them down as if it was some kind hack and slash video game. Grue's jaw was practically hanging in shock as he stared,

A loud cackle escaped Dante when he saw Denvers' corpse rise, letting a guttural roar out of his ruined throat, mixing drool with blood.

"Oh shit, man, I don't think you wanna be walking right now. I'd get that checked out, it looks serious." Dante spoke in mock concern for the big man, motioning to his shredded neck. Denvers only made uncomfortable noises as he charged at Dante, hands outstretched for the lad.

"I'm no plastic surgeon, but I guess I can help." Dante spoke cheerfully as he lunged forward, slamming the Rebellion right through the man's face all the way to the skeleton hilt. "Ha! Can't help with that ugly ass though, but your face is way better." Dante jeered as the man fell limp. He placed his boot on the corpse's head and pushed to loosen him from off the blade that skewered him.

Dante had taken out all of the zombie-like undead, and was now counting his kills. "Oh dang, like twelve dudes. Niceeeee." Dante smirked as he looked toward the dumpster.

"Hey pops, I got'm all!" Dante called to the man who slowly emerged, trembling in terror. Who was this kid? What were those things...? How... they were dead?

"Th-they ain't gonna attack again, are they?" Grue asked as he nudged one of the dead bodies just to be sure he wasn't gonna get stabbed as soon as he turned around.

As Grue was checking to be sure the body wouldn't so much as twitch, Dante smirked and reached his arm around to poke Grue's back with his finger. Grue nearly jumped out of his skin and yelped in terror before he realized what he did.

"Fuck! Tony! Why'd you... Fuck, man! Not funny!" Grue roared in a mixture of fear, shock and anger which all slowly melted into a nervous laugh which became a full on guffaw.

"Damn it, Tony, don't scare me like that! Whew, damn that was freaky, no doubt. Wanna get a bite at my place?" He offered Dante with a smile.

"As long as you have a shower I can borrow." Dante replied with a chuckle as he put away the Rebellion and began to walk off with Grue.

It did not take them all that long to arrive at Grue's house. It was at the middle of the road, ordinary looking house that two kids came running out excitedly.

One of them was probably about twelve, and the other about nine years old, both with curly blonde hair and huge grins on their faces.

"Daddy!" They cried in unison as they embraced the elder man who put out his cigarette and hugged both girls at once, picking them up.

"Nesty, Tiki! Have you been good for Jessica?" He asked them as he placed them down, patting each blonde head gently with a proud smile on his face. That glow of a gentle father was written across his face.

"Yeah, of course." Tiki, the eldest replied with a firm nod. "Jessica is in making doria for dinner! She always makes extra! And who is the cool guy?!" Tiki asked excitedly, earning an unimpressed gaze from Grue. Cool guy, really?

"This is Tony, he's my bud. He's gonna have dinner with us." Grue explained as he patted Dante's shoulder, motioning for him to follow them inside. A young woman, maybe eighteen or so, not much younger than Dante was in the kitchen, checking on her casserole in the oven when they entered.

"Yay!" The two younger girls exclaimed as they clamored around Dante, who playfully snatched Nesty and tossed her into the air, earning a gasp and giggle as he caught her back on her way down and then put her down to the floor.

"Jessie, darlin' I brought a guest for dinner. Need help setting the table?" Grue asked his eldest daughter with a smile as he reached over to give her a small embrace.

"No Dad, but thanks. You need a shower, you stink." The daughter replied in a maternal tone as she playfully gave her father a shove. "Better hurry if you want food." She reminded him with a quirk of her blonde eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am!" Grue replied with a smile and a small salute toward her. "C'mon, Tony, I'll show you the shower. I'll lend ya some clothes." Grue ushered Dante toward the back hall.

Within about twenty minutes, both man had gotten showers and emerged in more relaxed gear. Dante was dressed in a t-shirt with a pair of sweats that was probably a little big for him, considering Grue was a bit bigger than him. The shirt was definitely too large, but it worked. His mop of white hair could hardly be cured though, and it fell over his face in a mess as usual, just damp this time.

"Hey! Tony! Tony! We're having doria! It's the bestest!" Nesty shouted as she jumped into her seat at the table, ushering Dante to sit beside her, in between her and Tiki. Dante did so with a smug grin on his face.

"Doria? Oh damn, I'm excited! Is it mushy or- Ooooh~ It smells delicious!" Dante exclaimed, almost as excited as the children on either side of him. Grue wasn't sure what to make of what he was seeing as Jessica served up the doria.

"Betcha I can eat it faster than you, and feed Nesty hers before you can too." Dante challenged Tiki who narrowed her green eyes at him, leading to a stare down between the two for a long moment.

"Bet." Tiki replied, grabbing her bowl and scooping the doria in quickly, shoveling as fast as she could.

"Tiki!" Grue exclaimed in horror to his daughter who completely ignored him. But... he was more appalled by the grown young man beside her who was shoveling even worse!

Dante was stuffing his face far faster and then pulled Nesty onto his lap to help shovel it into her mouth till Nesty's face looked like a chipmunk. The child could barely chew, but she was putting up a valiant effort, fully on team Tony here. Grue was so shocked that he even dropped his spoon, his empty mouth hanging open slightly.

"Tony, what the hell'er you doing to my kids...?!" He asked Dante who grinned excitedly while going for another bowl of the casserole and chuckled.

"Teachin' them to enjoy good food, what does it look like?" He asked Grue who was speechless at his cheeky response. What the actual heck was happening...?

"Done!" Tiki shouted as she stood victoriously in her chair, throwing her fist into the air as a declaration of her miraculous feat.

"Hot damn, great job!" Dante praised the girl in between bites while bouncing the still chewing Nesty on his knee. Tiki immediately noticed and grinned, outstretching her arms.

"I wanna be on your lap too! Bounce me!" Tiki demanded to Dante while he was still stuffing his face.

"Yeah sure, come on, little lady!" Dante replied as he scooped her onto his other leg to bounce her too. He finished off another bowl... what, his sixth bowl of doria?! He noticed Grue staring while Jessica giggled in the background. Dante had nearly polished off the entire casserole dish of food by himself. At least everyone else got some first...

"You gonna eat that, Pops?" Dante asked Grue as he motioned to his currently full bowl, neglected out of Grue's shock and horror of Dante teaching his daughters terrible habits.

"N-Nah, I don't think I need it as bad as you anyway..." Grue replied as he hesitantly pushed the bowl over to Dante who dug in immediately.

After a few moments of listening to Dante pig out, finally the last clank of Dante's spoon on the bowl sounded, signalling the end of supper.

"Alright girls, say good night to Tony and go wash up for bed." Grue ordered the two in Dante's lap, trying to maintain some semblance of order in this madhouse of a home. He sighed heavily and rose to his feet. "Hey Tony, could I talk to ya a sec?" Grue requested of the lad as he headed for the back door.

"Yeah, sure." Dante replied, rising to follow him out.

Once they were both out the door, Grue pulled out a fresh cigarette and offered Dante one who shook his head in response.

"Nah, I don't smoke." Dante chuckled slightly.

"Good, it's a terrible habit." Grue sighed as he lit his cigarette.

"What's the matter, Pops?" Dante asked Grue when he noticed the grim look in Grue's eyes.

"Ah, today was shit for one... Things have been hard since my wife died. I know it ain't your business, but you saw my daughter Jessica right? Jobs like today... I didn't make shit. I can't support'm. I'm gonna be taking more dangerous jobs cause they pay more... but I, I don't have anybody, Tony. I know you're just a kid, but... you saved my life today." Grue spoke solemnly, looking at Dante with thoughtful eyes. He was really worried about his kids.

"Aw shucks, man. I just killed a bunch of zombies." Dante looked away, not liking the feeling of someone owing him something.

"And I have one more favor to ask of ya..." Grue spoke further, looking over at Dante.

"What?"

"Jessica... it's been hardest on her. She's... sick. Soon I'm gonna have to take her to a specialist, where she'll be cooped up for who knows how long. Do you think... you could take her on a nice little date or something? She's been at home helping since Carrie died, and I know she's fantasized about doing that kind of thing since she was twelve." Grue requested of Dante who stared back incredulously.

After a moment Dante shrugged and then smirked. "Sure, but if I kiss her, you can't get mad at me."

"Fuck that. You kiss my daughter, I'm gonna blast your brains out. I mean like go on the town, do something nice, be her friend. That shit, not the one night stand kind of junk. If you break her heart, I will kill you." Grue warned Dante with a glare.

Dante could only laugh in response. He knew exactly what Grue meant, but he couldn't help teasing him just a little. Heh.

"Thanks, Tony." Grue replied as he turned to go back inside, leaving Dante outside to think on the subject and the day's events.

"Heh... what a day, huh? Aw well. Tomorrow will sort itself out." Dante shrugged as he turned to go back in. Who knows what tomorrow holds.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello dear readers!**_

Red Dusk 369: Decanonized? Why Devil May Cry novel are you referring to exactly?

_**Great question! Actually there is a prequel visual novel called Devil May Cry (Oh that isn't confusing or anything lol) that was written after and before the first and second games respectively, to cover how Vergil died to become the Nelo Angelo you meet in the original Devil May Cry game. However, it was retconned with release of Devil May Cry 3, because the storylines conflicted. They have kept certain details in the Devil May Cry series as a nod to this light novel, such as Nell Goldstein's mention in DMC5 and the inscription "For Tony Redgrave. By .45 Art Warks" on Ebony and Ivory, Dante's signature weapons. The novel covers the entire time Dante uses the alias Tony Redgrave and how he meets Morrison, and where he gets his love of booze and strawberry sundaes. They're very interesting to learn about! Unfortunately, I have not yet gotten my grubby hands on the novel itself, so I only know about it from outside sources and have tried to piece together the timeline from secondary sources rather than the novels themselves. Maybe one day, I can read them. But you can look at is an alternative prequel as opposed to DMC3, though it no longer entirely exists in the canon timeline.**_

merendinoemiliano: Very good chapter, lovely dialogues and introspection which makes me wish for a lot more. By the way wednesday was my birthday and I consider this your gift.

_**Why thank you! I hope you had an absolutely spectacular birthday!**_

_**In other news, despite college kicking my butt, I have another chapter for you :3 And my birthday was yesterday too. **_

_**~Jello**_

* * *

It was raining, cats and dogs one might say. The skies were gray, and the pitter patter of rain pelted the glass window panes near where Dante was sleeping on the couch in Grue's living room. He found himself letting his gaze drift over to the bleak looking glass pane as a sigh escaped his lips. What was it about rain that made it so damn depressing? Maybe because it felt like it sucked the color right out of life? Or maybe it was the strange longing he felt every time he stared out, like someone needed him, or he needed to be somewhere? Maybe he should go check on Nell. Nah, the old hag could take care of herself. A small smirk crossed his face as he rose to a sitting position on the couch.

A long silence filled the room as he felt the gaze of someone else on him. His eyes turned toward where Nesty was standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring him dead in the eyes.

"Oh... hey kid. You okay?" He asked her as he folded the blanket he had been loaned for the night, trying to be a polite house guest even if it wasn't his strong suit.

"Are you leaving?" Nesty asked in a voice that said she was afraid of him going. Her eyes were just too cute to ignore.

Dante paused as he was putting on his coat and sighed slightly. Who could resist a cute little girl? He smiled at her and reached out to place his hand on her head to mess up her hair just a bit, earning himself a giggle in response.

"Yeah, I gotta get home. But I promise, I'll be back. Okay?" He replied cheerfully, poking her nose with the gentlest of boops to see her flash another cute smile.

"Okay! Be safe!" Nesty replied to him as she gave his hand a soft grip, almost like an adult would. Perhaps it was something she had seen someone else do in times of need.

Dante flashed her a charming grin before he turned away, reaching the door and moving to leave. Before he shut the door all the way, he paused and looked back behind him where the girl was still standing in her little pink nightgown.

"Hey would you mind locking this door after me?" He asked her with that same cheery look, trying to keep her spirits up. She had only known him one evening, but she certainly seemed thoroughly attached to him.

"Uhuh!" Nesty replied as she followed him and grabbed the door knob as he stepped out onto the sidewalk, gently shutting the door behind him. The click following his exit told him precisely what he needed to know. She had dutifully locked it after him.

A small smile crossed Dante's face as he walked away, resting the sword on his shoulder as he made his way back toward Nell's home. But he decided to stop by the bar, give a report regarding the job he had completed with Grue, or failed considering Denvers died.

But upon entering the bar, there was a different reaction than normal. Gilver was gone this time, and Joe looked up at the sight of Dante back so soon. Really then?

"Tony? Dude, why are you here?" Joe asked in shock when Dante took notice the fact that he was being eyed by the others in the bar. Why was it so tense? There was... something wrong here.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dante tilted his white covered head as he stared Joe down.

"Ya know, the bounty?" Joe asked as he wiped the glass in his hands, casually apathetic.

"Bounty...? What bounty?" There was suspicion lacing Dante's tone as he stared at Joe.

"On you. You killed Denvers, yeah? The Oz Club announced a bounty on you last night." Joe replied, placing the cup down. "You'd better be careful, kid. You won't be touched here in the bar, but... anywhere else you will." Joe warned Dante.

But Dante's eyes darkened as he straightened. Oh, that undead guy Dante killed? Oh boy, this is bad.

"Where do I find the Oz Club?" Dante demanded coldly, his eyes narrowed at Joe dangerously. He was going to face this threat head on. He didn't want to bring any of this home with him to hurt Nell or the others.

"The bank." Joe replied simply. "Good luck."

With those single words of encouragement, Dante headed out with a cold look on his face. If he doesn't do anything, those bastards will go after Grue or Nell, if they hadn't already. The Oz Club was known for their ruthlessness, and they'd gladly kill his fictive family. He wasn't willing to let any of them die, Nell, Bayonetta, Rodin or that cold bastard Gilver.

As Dante strode toward the bank, his anger seemed to rise with every step. How dare they... he didn't ask for that blooming idiot to become a beast. Whatever, he won't let them touch Nel or Grue's families.

The young man threw the door open to the ornate Oz bank, a dark scowl across his face. But his frown was shaken by the view he was met with. Blood splatter lined the floor and the walls, with bodies strewn about. The stench was unmistakable. It was the smell of death and... sulfur? Dante's eyes narrowed as he drew the Rebellion. This was not a good sign... and soft growling caught his attention.

Dante spun around, thrusting the Rebellion forward in a defensive parry, just in time for a hideous and mutated bipedal beast to swing at him. It was a demon?! But it had some human features, whatever it was. Torn fabric was clinging to the steaming flesh of the beast as he charged Dante with claws far too long for his abnormally large hands, trying to throw the sword protecting Dante to the side.

The amount of strength slowly forcing Dante's sword down was making the young man strain with effort. These things were strong! Stronger than the zombies. Dante hissed under his breath as the beast began to reach around the blade for Dante.

"Fuck!" He cried as he was being pushed back, only for another shuffling movement to catch his attention. Oh dear, it was another one behind him! Dante couldn't get loose! This thing has Rebellion in his claws and it wasn't letting go! The spare claw is slowly getting closer toward his face! He can't do anything like this...

A sudden 'Snnnngh!' caught Dante's attention before he was shocked to suddenly be splattered with a hot, red liquid that burned against his skin from the demon creature that was attaching him. The beast's eyes widened in horror as he released a gurgling sound from his throat, blood rushing down it before he began to wobble and then collapse, his decapitated head rolling across the marble floor with a sickening squelch sound as the head smacked the floor. Dante caught his balance from the heavy weight suddenly falling off of his blade and swiftly looked to see who had helped him. It was the bandaged guy from the bar, Gilver.

"Gilver?" Dante queried, stepping away from the fallen demon and then charged at the beast behind him that he had heard before. He quickly stabbed the mutating beast before it could fully change into whatever. "Why are you here?" He asked in confusion.

"Reasons." Gilver replied coldly, his eyes narrowed as he began to sheath his blade, closing it with a metallic click when it clanked against the top of the sheath. Glowing blue after images that formed in the air around the remaining demons, resulting in the destruction of their bodies in massive slices. Dante smirked at the carnage as the demons fell. Wow, that's a lot of skill... and speed.

"Not gonna tell me after you just saved my life? Well okay." He replied as he gave a shrug. Whatever the case is, he has things to do, like finding the remaining Oz club members. "Hey, do you know where the Oz Club is?" He asked curiously, remembering his mission.

"Dead." Gilver replied bluntly, flicking off his hands from splattered blood. Vergil had slaughtered every single one of them himself. He was walking for the door and leaving straight away.

"Yo, hey, where ya going?" Dante asked of Gilver as he began to stay close to him. He was wondering why Vergil had killed them to begin with. What grudge did the strange quiet man have?

"Away. Begone. I'll see you on another job." Vergil expressed a touch of annoyance as he ignored his twin and stepped out of the door. He was leaving regardless of what Dante had to say. He had things to do, important things.

Dante stopped trying to follow as his footsteps gradually slowed to nothing. "Yeah... whatever..." Really? Whatever, Dante will go home. He shrugged and began to walk away on his own path, opposite to Vergil. He really doesn't understand that strange guy.

* * *

A few weeks following the Oz Club incident, Dante had shared several jobs with the shady and quiet man named Gilver. He had begun to gain a bit of a unique relationship with the strange guy, which led to them to a shaky friendship. Unfortunately during this time, Dante seemed to lose touch with Grue, having not heard from him in some time. Yeah, he was a little worried, but Dante being the butt that he is did not really worry about it. He wasn't paying attention to the rest of the world, and was busy with his own missions. Sometimes a job takes a long trip, and he was probably on a long term one or something.

It was a day much like any other that Dante was dressing for a mission and pulling on his signature amulet. He still had no idea what this piece of dinky jewelry was for, but it always felt like it belonged when on his neck. He was walking for the door and grabbed the blade from by his bed to put it on his back where the sheath to hold it was. The young man was striding confidently for the door when...

"Hey kid." It was the old bitch, standing just outside his door with a bag in hand. Her wrinkled old face was scrunched up into a serious glance toward him. It caused the lad to pause with a hint of suspicion playing upon his face.

"What, hag?" Dante asked bluntly, his voice a bit scruffy with disrespect yet below that tone there was a gentle quiet of affection.

"I got somethin' I made fer ya. Take fuckin' care of them." Nell retorted as she offered the burlap sack to the boy.

The bag in his arms held a strange weight to it, and it seemed like there were multiple objects inside it. With a curious, groping hand, Dante withdrew one of the two items. It was a sleek white pistol with words inscribed on either side of it. On one side it was inscribed 'Ivory' and the other it was inscribed with 'For Tony Redgrave. By .45 Art Warks'. With another searching touch of the bag, he drew another that was black and inscribed with 'Ebony', and also the signature on the opposing side. There was even a picture of Nell inscribed into the butt end of it.

"Treasure 'em, Tony. Cause they're my best." Nell instructed Tony with a shockingly serious tone. She reached out to rub her thumb across Tony's chin and jawline in an affectionate manner as he was admiring his new firearms.

"Gee Nell, thanks... These are... incredible." Dante spoke in awe, no hint of sass to be found anywhere in his voice as he admired the fair weapons. He quickly and cheekily spun them in his hands before sliding them into his belt. "I'll use'em well." He promised under his breath before he suddenly hugged the woman whom he viewed as a motherly figure.

The old woman chuckled and sighed as she patted his back and smiled. "Be careful, kid. I don't know what to think about that Gilver kid, but something don't seem right with him." She warned him as she ran her fingers through his hair to give it a thorough shake and mess it up. "Yer a good kid." She mumbled softly before turning away.

"Just make sure yer back safe and sound. Happy huntin' Tony." Nell waved as she turned away to walk back toward her workshop.

Dante couldn't help the big grin across his face as he chuckled at the sight of her leaving. He reached up to somewhat straighten his hair before turning away to meet Gilver outside. Nell was really something, wasn't she? She could make a quality weapon better than anyone else. He didn't really pay all that much attention to the ominous warning because his attention was on the sweet new firepower in his reach.

"Hey Gilver, sup?" He called to his partner who was outside of the house, leaning on the door frame.

"You are ready?" The bandaged Vergil asked his twin with a raised white eyebrow, shifting his weight off of the wall and forward as he began to stride forth from the porch.

"Yeah, let's get on it." Dante replied with a smirk. They were heading off to handle a thug who was deep in debt, and they were hired to call in that debt. Loan sharks, nothing all that unusual for a couple of mercenaries. Although having a partner wasn't really required for this smaller dirt cheap kind of work, Dante took it because Vergil had asked him and lately they seemed to have been growing closer.

It did not take them all that long to draw close to their destination.

"I'll go handle the fella, you stay back for back up." Vergil ordered his younger brother firmly while he strode forward, the Yamato resting upon his shoulder casually.

"Yeah sure, I'll just get me a sundae or something." Dante jerked his thumb toward the nearby ice cream place he could see from here.

A nod was shared between the twins before they went their separate ways. Dante of course, ordered his classic strawberry sundae and was digging into the ice cream eagerly when he heard a familiar voice.

"Yo, Tony, what's up?" The tired older man asked as he smoked near Dante. It was the old man Grue, looking equipped for a job himself.

"Oh hey Grue, been awhile! You and the kids doin' okay?" Dante queried, accidentally ignoring the question toward his well being. He took note to the increased creases in Grue's forehead, and the touch of gray on his blonde hairs. The man seems to have aged quite a bit in the last few weeks.

"Eh... I guess. I've been taking some more high risk jobs like assassinations, but it's working I guess." Grue replied softly, blowing a gust of smoke from his cigarette in his mouth.

"Assassinations? Heh, guess you're in the big leagues, huh?" Dante asked softly, not very sure how to react to that news. Grue taking more dangerous jobs must mean the financial situation is getting worse for his family. Kinda sucks for him...

"Yeah..." Grue muttered softly as he inhaled more of the nicotine filled air from his cigarette. "Nice to see ya though. You should come visit again for dinner tonight. The girls miss ya." Grue invited Dante with a heavy sigh and faint smile. He really did seem weary... something was definitely up. Dinner would be a great time to learn what exactly is bothering him.

"Sure, no problem. How's six o'clock sound?" Dante asked before he put a spoonful of ice cream coated strawberry into his mouth.

"Well then I'll see you tonight, Tony. Good luck on your job." Grue gave a faint wave as he dropped the cigarette and then stomped it with the heel of his boot into the ground to snuff out any smoldering parts.

He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to walk away. Dante did not miss the slight slouch in the lower back, or the slumped shoulders. Something was very wrong with that man and Dante didn't know how to figure out what it might be. Grue was a friend... maybe it was something that Dante could help him resolve...

Dante thoughtfully continued to eat his sundae. Several minutes had passed as he was finishing the last bite when the sound of a gunshot caught his attention. Guns? There shouldn't have been any shots fired from Gilver, which means something had possibly gone horribly wrong!

Without a second thought, Dante hurled his plastic sundae tub in the garbage and took off running in the direction of the gunshot. His rapid gait came to an abrupt halt at the sight of a bloody scene. Their target, a fat thug was laying on the ground in a puddle of blood from a shot to the forehead, but the most concerning thing... was the guy's friends that were with him... turning into a horde of demons.

"Fucking hell! Again?!" Dante roared in rage as he drew Rebellion to help Gilver fend them off. "Dude you were supposed to scare the fucker, not kill him!" Dante shouted at his twin, shooting a glare toward him while ending a demon with a swift decapitation.

"So it would seem." Vergil replied as he reached into a nearby open window to grab the true culprit of the murder and drag him through the window onto the street. It was in fact... Grue?!

Dante barely had time to register what was happening, because he was fighting off a demon horde, but he spotted the duo from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey! Gilver, don't!" Dante shouted toward the bandaged man while slinging a beast off of himself.

Vergil had been about to stab the human in cold blood out of revenge when Dante's voice made him pause. Why should he spare Grue? This man had in fact ruined their job... Though in actuality, he had served his purpose well.

"You... Kid! Stay back!" Grue roared as he began to realize that Dante was with Gilver. Grue gritted his teeth tightly, grinding them together in frustrated rage. No, this kid can't be involved with that sonofabitch Gilver! He's gotta take him out somehow! Grue took a deep breath, the Yamato still at his throat from Vergil as he pulled a grenade pin from the grenade in his vest, above his chest. With his free hand, he grabbed Gilver's ankle, intent on taking him to hell too! "Sorry, girls... Daddy isn't coming home..." Grue murmured under his breath.

"Grue!" Dante shouted when he saw the reflection of the light on the pin as Grue dropped it upon the concrete of the road!

Vergil's eyes widened as he stood there, letting Grue enjoy the few seconds of thinking he could actually kill him. With a swift movement, Vergil ripped his ankle away from Grue's frail human grip. Someone like Grue cannot stop a powerful son of Sparda, not with a puny grip like that.

One could see Grue's face contort in horror as the realization sank in that he could not take his target with him. There was no way...! He tried to throw the grenade away but it was too late. Almost as soon as the metal left the contact of his fingertips, flame blossomed forward to envelope his entire body in a sudden and bright explosion.

Dante could only stand there, his blue eyes wide and his jaw going slightly slack as he stared at the scorched and charred body of the man he once called friend.

"Grue... what the fuck..." And why did this seem... familiar and painful in a way that he could not describe? He could do nothing but stand there while Vergil slaughtered the demons behind him. Everything else seeming to fall away from the reality that... Grue had died... in an instant. In six seconds, everything had suddenly changed.

Dante felt... numb. He had lost someone... again.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for continuing to read! I'm glad to get back into writing, even if it's just a bit. **_

Triton0501: Oh shit. First his mother, then the Redgraves, and now this? Wow, Dante can't catch a break. But overcoming demons, both literal and metaphorical, is part of his job.

_**Yeaaaaaaaah Dante's past kind of sucks in like even the canon version. XD . Maybe it will get better. Maybe. Probably not. **_

Okami Princess: Hey, in regards to the aforementioned Devil May Cry novels you mentioned in the review response, if you want more info on them, there's a YouTuber by the name of RandomBlackGamer who has a bunch of videos on them, including the story behind the '.45 Art Warks' and why and how Dante got the spelling fixed before DMC5.

_**Oh! Thank you so much for the tip! I'll definitely look into that when I have some spare time! I know I'm only kinda loosely basing the story on the canon storyline, but it is always good to have more subject matter to pull from. Plus I'm a huge nerd and love to learn more. **_

merendinoemiliano: Lov

_**3 Thanks!**_

AutumnBee124: Damn grue, why!? You had children! I feel for Dante.

_**RIP Grue. I liked that gruff old guy. ;-; And yes, poor Dante gets thrown through heck.**_

_**And now, another chapter of feels. Forgive me, it made me sad too. ;-; **_

_**~Jello**_

* * *

It had been a few hours since that fucked up mission. Dante had gotten Grue's body to the hospital, already knowing they couldn't save him since he was already dead. But they could at least document his death and keep his body till funeral arrangements could be made. Dante felt numb the entire way back to the bar. He couldn't help the slow, blank gait he strode with, unable to fully register the hell that his mind was going through. Gilver had assisted him the entire way, but remained very quiet as per usual.

Vergil had little to say about the human who tried to kill him. He couldn't fathom Dante's reaction to watching him die. What was up with this quietness from the normally loud and rambunctious goofball that is Dante? Whatever the case, they had at least made it to the bar, and out of pity Vergil purchased Dante some whiskey. Something to drown out his shock.

"Here, drink." Vergil ordered his brother as Joe brought a tumbler full of amber fluid.

"'Kay." Dante replied listlessly, placing a hand on his own forehead to hide the growing headache as he brought the glass to his lips.

"Yo, Tony! How ya been?" Enzo was back, sliding into a stool beside Dante, a big grin across his squat face.

"Pretty terrible. Grue's dead." Dante replied in the coldest, blankest of tones he could muster between sips. He glanced over at the Italian to see the shock slowly gathering across his squat face.

"Dead? Oh fuck... poor guy... holy shit... What the fuck... I warned him assassination jobs were the worst..." Enzo was stumbling over his words as he took his hat off and wiped his hair back out of stress. "Who the fuck knows what'll happen to Jessica now...?" He wondered out loud, catching Dante's attention.

"What do you mean?" Dante demanded bluntly, setting the glass down to stare Enzo in the eyes with those blazing blue irises.

"Uh... Jessica? You didn't know?" Enzo asked, visibly sweating as he realized the growing intensity behind Dante's focus on him.

"Know what? Enlighten me." Dante demanded threateningly as he stared at Enzo, reaching forward to grab the swarthy man by his shirt.

"Fuck Tony, calm down. She's been in the hospital, and Grue took the assassination jobs to help pay for that! That's all I know! I swear!" Enzo exclaimed as he raised his arms up in a surrendering position to remove Dante's ire from being focused on him.

"The hospital? It wasn't Presbyterian, was it?" Dante asked, his eyes widening as he realized he may have brought Grue's to the very hospital where Jessica was... Oh no. Which means they may inform her, since he was her father.

"Yeah, how'd you know-Hey!" Enzo exclaimed as he was released so abruptly that he lost his balance and pitched off of the stool onto the floor with a cry.

Dante had released Enzo and moved to leave without another word. "I'll be back later, Gilver!" He exclaimed before rushing out the door. He's gotta find Jessica before they tell her... He doesn't even know what was wrong with her, but it doesn't matter. She may need someone to be there to comfort her. She deserves more than a cold hearted info session that 'Oh hey, yeah, your dad? He died. So sorry, good luck with life. Your sisters are going into foster care and now you'll never see them again'. Yeah, no way in fucking hell.

Since Dante had taken out in a flat run, it did not take him long to arrive at the hospital doorstep. He wasn't the only one there either. Gilver had followed from a distance. Vergil was unaware that Dante had any connection to this mercenary that Vergil had targeted for an experimental test to achieve an opening to Hell where he could find Jeanne. How will Dante react when he sees what Vergil has caused?

Meanwhile Dante began to enter the hospital and was shocked to see... blood? Everywhere. The emergency room was full of bodies and demons devouring them. His eyes widened in horror when he heard a scream from the receptionist who seemed to still be alive, but being attacked by a lower level imp like demon that was clawing at her. Acting swiftly, Dante dove forward and pulled out his pistols to fire them repeatedly at the beast which fell dead at the terrified woman's feet.

"You okay?" Dante asked, trying to ignore the fact he probably attracted more of these beasts from the noise.

"Y-Yes, I think so..." The woman managed to get out, her back against the wall and slumped to the floor beside the desk she had been hiding under. "Thank you so much for saving me..." She whispered, but the young man turned his gaze on her.

"Quick. I need to know the room of a girl named Jessica, her dad is Grue who was just turned in a couple hours ago as dead." Dante insisted as he crouched in front of the woman. "If you can find that, I'll get you out of this hospital in one piece." He promised her firmly.

"S-Sure! Of course. Let me check..." She replied quickly as she began to turn to the computer, waking it from the screensaver. It would only take her a few minutes to check the hospital records. "Room 458! Now please, get me out of here!" The woman cried as she pulled away from the computer and looked out at the hall where another beast was coming out.

"Alright, hold on to my coat and whatever you do... do not let go. And you may wanna close your eyes." Dante instructed as he took her hand to help her to her feet. As the trembling woman clutched Dante's coat, he began to walk forward, shooting anything that got in his way. The guns were smoking slightly at the end of the barrel from the repeated shots.

Dante swiftly dealt with each beast that dared to rear its ugly head in his presence. He made it back to the front door with relative ease, and opened it for the woman who was still trembling. With a glance at her nametag, he gently brushed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, Debra, it's okay. You're safe now. Get yourself home." Dante patted her shoulder as he pushed her softly toward the exit and then turned to go when she finally released his coat.

"Th-Thank you so much...!" She babbled as she tried to focus and began to walk home in shock from her ordeal.

As for Dante, he turned back into the mess that was the hospital. He began to ascend the stairs, killing anything that got in his way. Unfortunately, he didn't find any other survivors on his trek to the fourth floor. But he did find plenty of demons, varying in their levels of abilities. It looked like there were way more than humans being transformed into demons. Somehow they were appearing within the hospital. But finally... he reached the door labelled 458.

Dante reached his hand out and twisted the knob to reveal a monstrosity he had not expected. Instead of a hospital room, it looked like he was stepping into some kind of hellscape. The floor crunched under Dante's boot like dirt, revealing a ground rather than the tile floor of a sterile hospital. Where there should be a bed was instead a twisted tree with an ashen hue as its main coloration, with blood red leaves blossoming on its outer branches. With no ceiling in sight inside of the portal Dante was standing in, he could only look around at the endless deadlands. The sky was a dim reddish hue, with clouds as black as night across the nightmarish sky. Strange and exotic plants seemed to grow in the area where demons and unearthly creatures could be seen in the spreading gate. Someone was opening a gate from the demon world into that of the living.

A sound caught Dante's attention, and snapped his gaze back to the central tree. Horror spread across his face as the realization sank in when he recognized the groan as human. Upon closer inspection, Dante could see a form, like that of a girl intertwined within the tentacle like roots of the tree. Curly blonde hair spilled out from the form, leading Dante to push the hair from her face to reveal Jessica. Her face was ghastly pale, with veins tinged a black hue on the edges of her face. She had roots of the tree literally fused to her body under a tattered hospital gown. She wasn't just in the tree... she was a part of the tree.

"Oh fuck... Jessica? Jessica, are you okay?" Dante knew she was anything but okay in a condition like that, but he had to know if there was anything worth saving. He gently reached out to place his hand against her cheek.

Jessica's eyes fluttered open slowly as she heard her name, her right iris and pupil clouded as though she were blind. Her left seemed to be growing a bit dimmer as well.

"Dante...?" She whispered weakly, barely focusing on the familiar voice. They never had gotten their date, because she wound up going to the hospital before he could take her out for dinner.

"Hey sweetheart, you ain't looking so hot." Dante smirked at her, trying to cheer her up from the depressing tone and the confusing situation. "But I do need to know what happened to you, okay?" He was trying to be gentle, to coax her cooperation and maybe find a way to reverse this. He watched Grue die, he'll be damned if he lets Jessica die too. Grue was completely devoted to his kids, he owes Jessica this much for his broken promise about the date.

"I... They told me that Daddy... that... he..." Jessica's voice was cracking with emotion as tears began to well in her eyes. But they were tears of blood. She let out a groan as the tree visibly reacted to her emotions, the roots attached to her body thickening as the tree grew from the response. The fuck? It was feeding off of her emotions... and spreading the connection to the underworld, stabilizing it.

"Hey, hey, Jessie-babe, it's gonna be okay. But for right now, I need you to think of Nesty and Tiki. Your little sisters are gonna need you, and I need you to think of happy thoughts. Think of what the first thing you're gonna eat when you get home, and whether Nesty'll eat that shit." Dante was talking to Jessica to calm her down while he groped along the attached roots, trying to tug them from Jessica's flesh. They seem fused... This situation is becoming dire...

At least Dante's voice seemed to help her, because Jessica's tears slowed as she tried to focus on Dante's words.

"M-Maybe doria... they always like that one. Tiki has been begging for it all... the time..." Jessica spoke wearily, closing her eyes slowly to relax, but she suddenly let out a shriek of pain when Dante tugged on one of the roots.

"Oh God! It burns! It burns...!" She screamed, convulsing in pain with her bound hands clenching in pain and back arching in agony. She was starting to froth at the mouth as she began to seize, thankfully held still by her organic binding, but it meant... Dante can't free her. Not without... probably killing her.

"Shh, shh, Jessica, it's gonna be okay..." Dante whispered as he pulled off his glove and shoved it between her teeth to give her something to bite down on while she seized to prevent her from breaking her teeth or jaw. His gaze was hard as he stared at her. He can't... save her. He can't just wait and get a surgeon to remove the damn thing. Humans can't live in this hellish environment for very long... and the tree is likely keeping Jessica alive so it can feed on her despair. The longer she is in this tree, the more the opening to the underworld spreads. Dante clenched his fist tightly as he cursed under his breath. He can't save her, and he doesn't want to admit what he must do.

"Glorioussss isn't it?" A hissing voice broke the silence while Jessica was still shaking in her rooted prison. Dante's head snapped up to meet the yellow eyed gaze of a large plant type snake demoness. She seemed triumphant as she slithered down the growing tree, coiled around it. "Humanssss, ssssso fragile and yet ussssseful~" The female upper body laughed from atop the snake head on which it was perched. It looked like a giant snake made of slithering vines, with a humanoid female upper half sticking out from between the two golden eyes of the beast. It was huge...

"Undo this! Release her now!" Dante roared as he drew his blade and glared ferociously.

"Oh but it isss too late~ She issss the ssssacrifice to unleash the underworld! She cannot be releassssed without death. Her desssspair will fuel our releassssse now that Sssssparda cannot stop us!" The demon hissed in delight, chuckling at the horrified expression on Dante's face. "Yessss, dessssspair~" She added, giggling in delight.

"Fuck you!" Dante roared in rage as he swung his blade upward to slice the humanoid avatar across her front.

The beast recoiled in rage, screeching as she pulled back, sliding off the tree completely and bleeding black blood down the serpentine head. "YOU WILL PAYYYYY!" She roared as she reared back and then moved to strike him and eat him whole with the snake maw.

"No, you'll regret ever touching my friend." Dante replied with a cold glance toward the beast as he drew Ebony and Ivory, releasing a flurry of bullets. One for every eye of the beast, snake and the humanoid eyes. Then he followed up by holstering them and slashing right down the center of the human trunk and into the snake skull with Rebellion. All before the strike could land. He was trembling with rage as he stepped away from the carcass that was turning to ash behind him now. His main concern was now Jessica. Who had heard everything since she had finished seizing.

"Hey, Jess, don't you worry, I got that bitch who touched you." Dante comforted her as he crouched beside her prone body.

"Thanks..." Jessica replied listlessly as she turned her good eye to Dante, staring at him. She was still crying, and her chest rose and fell with each shaky breath. "H-Hey Tony... Don't worry, I'm not gonna hate you for what you gotta do." She tried to comfort him, trying to smile as she looked up at his tortured face.

Dante was struggling to remain calm as he looked at the valiant girl try to tell _him_ that it was going to be okay. He chuckled slightly as he placed his ungloved hand against her cheek. His voice cracked as he apologized. "I'm so sorry, Jessica. I couldn't save your Dad, and I can't save you. I can't seem to save anyone who matters..." He was on the verge of tears himself as he held her exposed hand with his gloved hand.

"It isn't your fault, Tony. S-Sometimes, all you can do... is be there for them. Thanks... for bein' here with me. Cause I'm scared. But you gotta do it... or these things'll kill my sisters." Jessica gently admonished Dante, giving his hand a soft squeeze of reassurance. "It's okay, I can't hardly feel much of my body anyway, it won't hurt." She added, forming a bit of a goofy smile up at him.

Her words of encouragement helped Dante to find his resolve, but at the same time, it made him that much more angry that such a pure soul had to die like this. "I promise, I'll look after Nesty and Tiki. I swear it, so help me. I'll fucking make sure they are okay." Dante swore as the tears threatened to spill from his eyes. He slowly withdrew his hand from hers as he leaned in to place his forehead against hers. He leaned in close to press his lips against hers, giving her a kiss to distract her from the fact he just slipped a dagger in between her ribs to piece near her heart and sever the artery.

Jessica had been surprised by the kiss, and a slight amount of color returned to her ghastly cheeks as she blushed. She tried to respond to the kiss, but instead she felt a sharp pain in her chest and gasped softly as he withdrew the bloody blade. She could vaguely feel the warm fluid spilling out way too fast as her body temperature began to drop rapidly.

When Dante pulled his lips away from hers, she smiled faintly up at him. "Th-Thank you, Tony. Please... tell them... I love them." Jessica pleaded softly, her voice fading as her body was overtaken by an intense weariness. The cold was fading into a feeling of numbness, even though her chest hurt, even that feeling was fading. She slowly closed her eyes, letting their heavy lids close for the last time. The spreading connection to the underworld was shattering around them in colorful flecks. Dante rested beside her, watching as she faded away and the tree turned to dust around them.

The connection to the underworld had been broken by Jessica's death, completely severed and rendering the hospital room as normal. If normal could be considered a room splattered in blood and the only patient bed stained with blood that dripped from a still warm corpse that Dante was gently embracing.

After a few moments, Dante got to his feet and looked at the somehow serene expression of Jessica, he could not withhold his tears any longer. He let them roll down his cheeks as he squeezed her limp hand gently. "Jessica..." He whispered softly, then released her and wiped his face. He's got blood everywhere.. he looks like a murderer... But he didn't care. He tenderly arranged her hands over her chest to rest and pulled a blanket over the tattered hospital gown to protect her modesty from whoever will retrieve the body. He'll notify the authorities of course.

Dante strode from the hospital in a daze, looking around at the corpses littering the halls as he exited the building. He really needs that drink now... Dante's white hair was stained red with blood, and he had blood flecks of black and red across his face and clothes from the many demons he had killed. Anyone in the street quickly parted ways from the dangerous looking youth who staggered his way toward Bobby's Cellar.

Vergil had watched the entire situation, his gaze cold as he observed Dante leave the premises. Dammit, he'll have to start from scratch. After all of his arrangements to create an opening into the underworld, Dante had ruined it. He needed a more foolproof way to get in and locate Jeanne. Damn it all... that was the key to his everything. He gritted his teeth in rage and moved to leave. Dante would pay for this.

As for his twin, Dante had made it to the Cellar, unaware that news had already spread about a massacre at the hospital done at the hands of one, Tony Redgrave. As he pushed open the door, Dante was met with many long stares and a few guns drawn at his presence. He blinked in confusion, his dazed mind barely comprehending danger or anything as he walked for the bar.

"Joe... I need a drink..." He requested in that same dull, shocked tone as he took a seat.

"Tony, I think you'd better go..." Joe replied to Dante, his face a bit pale. "Civie murderers aren't welcome here, man." Joe spoke in a pained voice as he looked down at Dante's face with a hint of compassion in his own worn gaze.

"What...?" Dante asked softly, lifting his pale eyes in shock. He... a murderer? He didn't want to kill Jessica! But it wasn't just her. They think he killed... all of those dead at the hospital.

"Come on, Tony. Let's get you home." Enzo broke the tense silence as he grabbed Dante's arm to pull him to his feet from the stool.

"Yeah! Get the fuck out, you piece of shit! Your kind aren't welcome here!" One of the mercenaries in the background shouted, earning a glare from Enzo who moved to help Dante walk since he seemed unsteady.

"But... I..." Dante tried to explain, still in too much shock to fully register the tragedy of the day.

"It's okay man, I can tell you've been through some kind of shit. Let's just get you home. You'll have time to recover there, and we can talk to that rabble later." Enzo encouraged Dante as he escorted Dante outside and released his arm, moving to walk him to Nell's place. He could guess enough from Dante's face that Jessica didn't make it. Something horrible had definitely happened.

"...Thanks..." Dante replied softly, looking down at his hands.

"No problem. We've been friends for awhile, right?" Enzo chuckled as he brought the staggering Dante to the all too familiar house of Nell's. Why did this seem familiar? No, he squinted at the house as he seemed to see a different home surrounded by woods and could almost just see a white haired boy on the front porch...

"Holy shit, do you smell that?" Enzo asked as he waved a hand under his nose. It was then that Dante registered the clotting scent of something burning. Not just something burning... lots of things burning. Why were the windows so bright? That was flames licking at the curtains...

"Nell! Oh God no! Not her!" Dante screamed as he shoved Enzo away and busted the front door down completely. Flames were everywhere! He was seeing flames, and finding it hard to differentiate between what was Nell's house and this strange house from his mind! Why does he remember being shoved into a closet?! "Nell! Nell! Where are you?!" Dante screamed as he rushed throughout the house looking for her. Where is she? Why does he remember screaming for his mother in such a similar way?

Enzo outside of the house was scrambling to call the police as he looked up at the home being swallowed in flames. Oh... fuck...

Dante could only figure Nell would be in the workshop area, probably working on some project like normal. By the time he arrived... yeah, there she was. Prone and on the floor. He ran over, dropping to one knee to lift her up into a sitting position. She's bleeding out... someone did this on purpose.

"Nell! Please, please talk to me!" Dante cried, his voice shockingly childish as he shook her gently.

"...Tony?" Nell's gaze drifted open as she looked up at him weakly and smiled faintly. "Kid, you're crying. You better stop, right now." She ordered him with a soft and wet cough. Her lungs... were pierced. She is suffocating slowly, with every breath.

"Nell, who did this? I'll get you to a doctor." He panicked, but suddenly, Nell put her hand on his shoulder.

"Listen kid, it don't matter who did it. I gotta tell ya... somthin'. Yer name... yer name ain't Tony. Yer name is Dante. I found... who ya are." Nell confessed softly as she coughed wetly, spitting blood flecks into her hand and across her lips. She was beginning to wheeze.

Dante was petrified with the flood of memories that began to flood his mind at the announcement. Suddenly he could remember his mother's voice telling him to become someone else, to become a new identity. His grip on Nel weakened as the sound of her wheezing was drowned out by a plethora of voices flooding his head. The sound of Antonio's gentle but firm tones, Luka's admiring voice, Eva's gentle songs and Lisa's soft hum. Dante's wasn't even aware of the cry that tore from his throat as Nell spoke something he could not hear. Her breathing had ceased, but Dante... had remembered everything.

He could only sit there on the floor as the inferno raged around him and the woman he loved like a mother. Everything he ever loved had been lost... so many times, and now he remembered them all. There was no more Daniel, no more Tony Redgrave, there was only... Dante.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hello dear readers! Thank you for continuing to read my weird headfictions~ Thankfully this should be the end of this arc, and we'll be moving on to more of the character's stories. Probably Bayonetta and Luka next. My goodness, I've typed so much in the last three days. **_

_**Also DEPICTIONS OF BRUTAL VIOLENCE AHEAD.**_

merendinoemiliano: Good chapter and descriptions of the enemy, maybe the fight could be longer.

**_Great advice! I decided to make the fight in this chapter a little bit longer because of this advice. Thank you!_**

**_~Jello_**

* * *

Somewhere in all the confusion of memories flooding his mind and the sensation of loss filling his soul, Dante had been led out the burning shell of a home. Somehow, the bitter irony of losing everything in a burning home only to regain all those memories once again yet another burning house seemed far too cruel to stand. Rodin had arrived, all too late to find his partner in business dead and in Dante's arms. Such a waste of investment.

"Tony..." Rodin rumbled, crouching beside the young man who had refused to release Nell the entire time as the firefighters put out the ruined house behind them. Paramedics were here, and ready to take the body. Enzo was watching with a brow creased on his sweaty brow as he watched them. "You have to let go of her."

"The name is Dante." Dante replied softly, looking down at Nell with a soft expression. His birth mother had told him to find a new identity, but Dante was done being someone else. Nell wanted him to be himself, it is the least he could do for her.

"Dante, they'll take her. We need to find out who did this." Rodin reminded Dante as he gently took Dante's hand to pry it from Nell's limp and pale body. Tenderly, Rodin drew the old lady's body into his own burly arms and moved to place her in the waiting stretcher the medics had out. Obviously she was dead, but they'll still check for any vitals just in case.

"I know who fucking did it." Dante lifted his burning blue eyes in rage. There's only one person with that sense of cruel irony in the world. That wound of Nell's... there was no mistaking the sleek and slender shape of a katana.

"Who?" Rodin asked, his dark brows furrowing over his sunglasses.

"Fucking Vergil. My goddamn brother." Dante growled as he got to his feet, clenching his fists so hard that his ungloved hand was beginning to bleed. "And I'm gonna make sure he pays back every drop of blood for what he took. That's why Grue tried to kill him! He knew... I don't know how he and Nell all knew, but they _knew_! Vergil... I don't know what shit he's in, but he's about to be in deeper crap for this." Dante was raging mad. All his shock and horror was melting into a single and raging goal. Something he had never before envisioned, but now he couldn't think of anything but that.

"Dante, Tony, whatever your name is... d-don't be too hasty, man! Don't get yourself killed too!" Enzo exclaimed before he was shoved to the side by the angry youth.

"Rodin, keep Enzo here." Dante hissed to the bigger black man before striding away. He had a brother to kill.

It certainly didn't take Dante long to reenter the bar where the mercenaries... were there. But they weren't human anymore. Dante had just walked into a scene of Gilver, no... Vergil holding Joe the bartender by the throat against the wall and forcing a demonic transformation upon him.

"VERGIL!" Dante roared as he drew the Rebellion and moved to thrust it toward Vergil's chest while he was distracted.

Vergil glanced toward the door as he heard the shout, and dropped the human in his hands. Casually, Vergil drew Yamato to easily deflect Dante's blade. He called him by name? Ah, so he remembers.

Joe, the poor bartender was coughing and gagging as the transformation undid itself, leaving him his usual human self, albeit feeling horrible and sick.

"T-Tony... Help! He fuckin'... everyone...!" Joe coughed out as he held his throat, too weak to rise.

"I know! And you're gonna pay for what you took, Vergil!" Dante shouted as he began to hack wildly at his brother's bandaged face, rage fueling his every motion.

Vergil was forced to defend himself, moving with ease. Unfortunately, though Vergil was quite strong, Dante had become physically quite fit himself from the mercenary work. He would have to break a sweat to best his little brother, it seemed.

"What is the matter? They're only humans." Vergil retorted, venom scathing his tone as he sneered at Dante. "Humans are weak, flawed and broken. I gave them a use for a more glorious purpose. What's so wrong with that?" He asked Dante, perfectly serious on the matter. How could Dante not see that this attachment to humans is dangerous and lethal? Even though Vergil loves Jeanne with all his heart, he refuses to believe that humans are worth much of anything. She is different, but she is also not fully human.

"They were my friends! My family! You fucking bastard!" Dante screamed, slashing fiercely to try and cut any part of Vergil. But he was being swamped by the many demons filling the bar that had once also been his friends. He let out a loud cry of rage as he began to take his rage out on them instead. He was decapitating, stabbing and slashing, knowing he couldn't save them from their new forms. This kind of shit is permanent! Here he was, being forced to kill his own friends... just like Jessica.

"Then you're like them. Useless and broken." Vergil replied coldly as he began to sheathe his blade, looking away from Dante while he killed his own comrades.

"Fucking hell! You didn't have to hurt them! They never did anything to you!" Dante roared as he pushed the last of them away from him in the bloodbath surrounding him. Vergil was standing at the doorframe, his back toward Dante.

"Yes, yes I did. Unlike you..." Vergil looked back at Dante with a gaze of pure disdain. "I am willing to do anything for what I crave. What are a few humans lives for the purpose of power? They are like ants to be crushed beneath my heel as I step closer to the strength of our father and beyond." Vergil shared his ambition as he clenched his fist. He'll never lose anyone else. He'll become the strongest... and he'll be able to protect that which is precious.

"What the fuck! Nell took you in, and treated you without asking for a thing from you and this is how you thanked her?! You killed her! What, did you kill Mom too?" Dante demanded of Vergil, rage flaming in his eyes as he clenched the Rebellion.

It was usually very hard to make Vergil truly angry. But somehow, just like when they were children, Dante had found the button to activate his rage immediately. To think he killed her...? His own beloved mother? Sure, she was human, but... Vergil loved her like any little boy adores his mother.

"Mother was weak. She was human. Humans are fragile creatures. She died because she wasn't strong enough." Vergil declared softly, controlling his temper as he turned to look at Dante. "I may have never dealt that final blow to her, but I didn't need to. She would have died no matter what, because that is how humans are. They break, and die like toys. They are nothing in the long run." Vergil's throat stung from uttering those words about his own mother, but Dante needed to know the truth. The truth behind reality. That the weak die and the strong survive.

His younger twin could only stare in shock and disgust as Vergil shared his ideology. He really believes that...? Dante's lip curled up into an enraged snarl as he quivered in fury.

"You... She died trying to find a scumbag like you?! You're fucking human too, you know!" Dante roared, lifting the Rebellion to bring it down on Vergil who used afterimages to rush behind Dante.

"I will be the greatest demon to ever live. And I won't let a coward like you get in my way." Vergil replied coldly, his hilt clicking against the sheath as his cuts against Dante were revealed. Blood spewed from an X shaped series of slashes across his chest and middle.

A loud cry emerged from Dante's lips as he clutched his bloody body. It was already healing... but it still fucking hurt! Dante spun around, slashing diagonally down toward Vergil's face. Vergil had arched his back, leaning back just enough to avoid the slice, though it snagged the bandages on his face and still cut into the flesh lightly. As blood flowed from his forehead and cheek, the bandages were pulled away to reveal Vergil's identical face to his brother's own visage.

Now the identical twins stared at each other, coldly judging the other for their choices and thoughts.

"What do you hope to accomplish from halting my ambition, Dante?" Vergil demanded, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Maybe a little bit of justice for Nell, and Grue, and Jessica and EVERYONE ELSE YOU KILLED!" Dante screamed at Vergil, the veins in his neck bulging from the intensity of his cry. He could feel something... something intense and hot that flowed through his veins. Something that wanted desperately to manifest. His body ached with incredible heat welling up from the energy rushing to every pore and nerve ending. Vergil could recognize the signs of Devil Trigger awakening in his brother and smirked ever so slightly.

"You call yourself a human, and yet, you stand there, summoning the strength of the demon that flows through your veins. You are no human, Dante. Neither of us are. I think you've always known that." Vergil huffed, tapping the amulet on his own chest that was underneath his suit. "Mother made these to regulate our demonic energy. It worked for you. But the more you-" Vergil was cut off as a gunshot rang out and a searing pain tore through his chest. He placed his hand against the bleeding wound and looked at Dante.

Smoke was rising from the barrel of Ivory and then from Ebony as Dante began to pull the trigger repeatedly from both weapons.

"Enough of your bullshit. Taste the power of a human. Her name was Nell Goldstein, and she was more to me than you can ever understand." Dante spoke as he repeatedly shot Vergil, making his twin step back with every step and becoming increasingly unsteady with every bullet ripping through him.

"She made these to kill fuckers like you. Complete with anti-demon shells, ya cunt. Rot in fucking hell with Dad." Dante hissed, shooting till the mags were emptied. Not even Vergil's regeneration should help him with those bullets!

Vergil couldn't believe this. He was wheezing softly, hot red liquid spilling from his wounds, and red froth forming at the edges of his mouth as his lungs filled with blood. It was incredibly painful. Was he going to die? He hadn't yet made it to the underworld...! He hadn't found Jeanne yet! No! He still had to be the strongest! He gritted his teeth, but grunted as he stumbled over the fallen stool and spilled onto his back, shaking from the cold of blood loss. He had let his guard down, trying to talk to his little brother. In his own warped way, he had been trying to help Dante. If he could learn to let go of the attachment... maybe he wouldn't hurt so bad. Or maybe Vergil was projecting his own attachment to Jeanne on Dante, and trying to sever his own pain by proxy.

"D-Dante-" Vergil was cut off by another series of gunshots as his chest was filled with lead. Dante was pulling the triggers since he had reloaded.

"Die! Fucking die!" Dante screamed as he continued to shoot, practically destroying Vergil's ribcage and entire torso with so many close range bullets of this caliber. He didn't stop shooting until Vergil was no longer moving, and completely still. No heartbeat, no breathing. Not even final throes of death. Even after, he waited for what felt like an eternity. Waiting for any sign of life... almost hoping for it. But none came.

"Heh... heh... Take that, you fucker. Enjoy that trip to hell you so badly wanted." Dante sneered as he reached to take Vergil's pendant and held it in his palm for a moment. He was tempted to take it away from his twin's body.

"You don't deserve this. But... Mom made it for you. She loved you, you know." Dante placed the pendant down, biting his lower lip as tears began to well as the weight of what he had done fell onto his shoulders. "God damn it, Vergil... I loved you too." He confessed softly, reaching up to wipe his face from the mixture of blood, sweat and tears. He sheathed his guns and began to turn away. He couldn't bear to look anymore, lest guilt overtake him. What would Eva say if she could see them now?

But as Dante stepped away and out the door, leaving a trembling Joe by the door, there was a single sign of life, the very movement Dante had hoped for from his brother. Vergil's fingers twitched as his regeneration began to activate.

Upon Dante's exit, he had one last trip to make. One last string to be tied up before he could leave and resume his life as Dante. Enzo and Rodin met him part of the way away from the bar.

"To-Whoa..." Enzo uttered, his eyes widening in shock at the blood that stained Dante's hair, face, shirt and coat. He had it caked onto the leather, crumbling where it was drying and sticky where it had not completely dried yet.

"You okay?" Rodin asked in a rumbling tone as he looked at Dante's streaked face.

"Peachy." Dante replied sarcastically as he rested the Rebellion on his shoulder. He couldn't just bluntly state that 'Oh yeah, I killed my brother and now super regret it man, LOL do better next time, right?'. Yeah, no. He was already hating himself for every trigger he pulled back there.

"We've got an errand to run." He announced while taking them to the house where he knew the two girls would still be. He took a deep breath as he reached the used door and lifted his fist. He'd have showered first so not to scare the girls, but he didn't have much choice since his place of residence is kind of... toasted. A soft rap soounded as Dante tapped his knuckles against the door.

He couldn't help the slight upturn of his lips at the sound of sudden activity inside the house. Those kids... But then the door slammed open with a loud exclamation that made Dante wince.

"Daddy!" Tiki shouted as she swung the door open with all her strength. Nesty came padding over, barefooted and giggling with excitement. But they both stopped at the sight of the bloody Dante with his two compatriots.

"Mr. Tony?" Tiki looked up in confusion as Dante took a knee to be on her level.

"Hey, Tiki, Nesty. I'm here to make sure you two are safe, okay?" He reached out to gently take a hand from each girl. "Your dad asked me to, cause he is going on a long trip with Jessica, and he needs you two be good while he is gone." Dante's voice nearly cracked at the thought that these two girls will never see their father again, or their big sister. Way too many loses for one day. Nesty is about as old as he was when he lost his mother.

"Oh! Are we going on a trip too?" Tiki asked to which Dante nodded.

"Yeah, if you'll get some clothes together for you and Nesty, it'll be good." Dante replied while patting Nesty's hand gently. "If it's alright with ya'll, I'm gonna clean up a little. I had to fight some monsters." Dante explained to the girls with a sad grin playing across his face.

"Okay! A trip! Yay!" Nesty exclaimed as she scampered off with Tiki to prepare for the alleged trip. Dante was coming inside, and looked at the two men with him.

"If you'd stay out here and make sure we're alright, I'd appreciate it. I'm gonna get a shower and borrow some clothes from Grue." Dante winced slightly at the mention of using his dead friend's things, but he can't exactly go looking like a murderer with two kids in tow. He's gotta find his little brother and he won't abandon these two girls.

"You betcha." Enzo replied with a nod. Rodin merely nodded in response. No need to answer what he would obviously do.

It didn't take long for Dante to shower and dress quickly, borrowing a red coat from Grue's closet. It was a nicer one, but Grue wouldn't be needing it anymore... Dante will always remember him... Shit, how can he tell these kids that their dad is dead?

"We're ready!" Tiki shouted as she toted the duffel bag she had stuffed with their clothes. It was filled to the brim and he could see the peek of some candy packets shoved into the side pocket too. Dante couldn't help the slight grin on his face as he tossed the duffel bag at Enzo and picked up both girls.

"Alright, come on, girls! Enzo, I hope your car can fit all of us." Dante chuckled as he walked past the sputtering Italian. Rodin merely chuckled slightly.

"It will. I'm not coming." He informed Dante who paused and looked at him.

"You're not?" Dante hesitated, holding the kids close still.

"No. I'll revamp the shop, and anytime you need firearms, you'll know where to find me. Plus someone needs to tell Bayonetta when she gets back." Rodin explained to Dante who slowly nodded. Yeah, he can accept that.

"Best of luck to you, man. See you soon then." Dante would have given him a shake of the hand except his hands were full. He placed both girls in the back of Enzo's convertible, and then took the bag from Enzo to place between them. "Now buckle up you two. We've got a ways to go." Dante booped both girls on the nose with a smirk, chuckling at their disgruntled expressions.

"So where are you going with my car?" Enzo asked with a deadpan expression.

"Oh come on dude, you have like three. I'm gonna find my little brother, Luka." Dante retorted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll pay ya back later for it." He offered Enzo sheepishly.

"Aw, don't look like such a sad puppy. Keep it, Nell and..." His voice trailed off as he glanced at the girls. "Anyway, they were friends. And those girls... need you around. I'll handle the legal shit while you're gone. Just let me know if ya find him, okay?" He asked of Dante who gave a sharp nod.

"Thanks, Enzo. You're... a good friend." Dante looked at Enzo who seemed a bit uncomfortable.

"Aw shucks, don't start that-" He never finished because Dante had abruptly hugged the smaller man.

"I'll never forget this, okay?" Dante spoke as he released him and turned to get into the vehicle. Enzo played with his own hat, shifting his weight.

"Fuck, why am I such a damn softie?" He muttered as he rubbed the back of his head and turned away while the engine revved behind him.

"Ya'll ready for an adventure?!" Dante shouted with a playful grin on his face. Both girls whooped and raised their hands in the air as Dante took off, driving probably faster than he should be into the sunset. He was off to find Luka, now that he knew what had happened to Antonio. This may be a long journey of searching. But at least... Grue's children would not be abandoned. Dante had made a promise to Jessica, after all.


End file.
